At That Ice Cream Corner
by runaway-dobe
Summary: HIATUS. Sasuke, si penjual es krim hidup dengan tenang dengan semua kedok yang telah ditutupinya dengan baik, semuanya berubah sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang anak lelaki kecil berambut pirang... no OC from now on. chapp 7 up!
1. Prologue

Hi, namaku Uchiha Sasuke

A/N: My first fic!! Maaf kalo aneh… baca aja y! Oh ya, di chapter ini blum ada pairingnya, bagi yang mau usul buat pairing silahkan aj…

Summary: Sasuke, si penjual es krim hidup dengan tenang dengan semua kedok yang telah ditutupinya dengan baik, semuanya berubah sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang anak lelaki kecil berambut pirang...

At That Ice Cream Corner

Hai, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, umur 15 tahun. Mungkin orang-orang berpikir bahwa aku adalah orang yang berkecukupan (atau elit)-dari apa yang mereka lihat dari penampilanku. Yah… sebenarnya itu yang aku harapkan. Aku tak mau orang-orang mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya aku hanyalah seorang penjual es krim di taman kecil ini.

Sejak meninggalnya kedua orang tuaku pada saat pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan oleh seseorang(yang sedang aku cari sekarang, untuk balas dendam tentunya. Meh, semua orang tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pembalas dendam), aku tidak ditinggalkan sepeser pun warisan dari orang tuaku. Kakakku juga pergi meninggalkanku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jadi, dari dulu sebenarnya aku sudah berusaha untuk membiayai semua kebutuhan hidupku. Sejak kejadian itu.

Aku pun masuk ke SMA elitku yang sekarang ini bukan karena uang, melainkan beasiswa dari pemerintah negaraku karena aku lulus dengan skor tertinggi. Dan sekarang terbangunlah imejku yang baru. Orang-orang mengira bahwa aku orang pintar yang kaya yang mampu untuk bersekolah di sekolah ini. Mereka tidak tahu. Dan kuharap mereka takkan pernah tahu yang sebenarnya. Padahal seperti yang telah aku katakan, aku hanyalah seorang penjual es krim. Itulah satu-satunya pekerjaan yang bisa aku dapatkan sekarang di jaman yang sulit ini. Dulu aku sempat bekerja di kafe sebagai pelayan, tapi karena aku tidak dapat bersikap ramah pada tamu, maka aku pun dipecat oleh bosku. Di tempat es krim ini aku tak perlu terlalu beramah-tamah, aku hanya harus bisa menyiapkan tamu-tamuku es krim saja. Bosku yang satu ini tak menuntutku macam-macam. Aku SEDIKIT menyukainya karena hal itu, tapi aku AGAK membencinya karena sifatnya yang menyebalkan. Bosku lah yang menolongku saat aku sudah tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal lagi. Dan sekarang aku tinggal di rumahnya sementara. Sampai aku lulus sekolah nanti.

Di sekolah, aku bersikap sok cool, sok cuek terhadap semua orang, dan itu membuat para wanita malah mengejarku. Sebenarnya aku bingung dan capek, apa sih yang dipikirkan oleh mereka? Tapi aku tak ambil peduli… Walaupun aku SANGAT sering kesal dibuatnya. Aku pun tak memiliki satu teman dekat di sekolah. Teman hanya akan mempersulit hidupku saja. Apalagi kalau mereka mengetahui aku yang sesungguhnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuatku tak ingin mereka tahu apa pekerjaanku yang adalah… well... aku tak ingin mereka menjauhiku, mencemoohku, dan melecehkanku… bagiku hanya harga diri inilah yang tersisa, satu-satunya yang bisa aku pertahankan.

_End of Sasuke's POV_

'_Mungkin suatu saat hal ini pasti akan terbongkar juga. Cih, tapi terbongkar pun aku tak peduli...' _Pikir Sasuke sambil menatap langit sore di taman itu. Suasananya begitu tenang dan udaranya sejuk. Membuat pikiran Sasuke yang tadinya tegang menjadi rileks sedikit. Tatapannya pun tertunju ke sebuah pohon tempat ia bermain dulu bersama kakaknya. Ia pun memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya terhadap tulisan yang terukir di pohon itu, yang bertuliskan namanya dan nama kakaknya. _'Itachi...' _pikiran Sasuke yang tadinya tenang pun menjadi tegang kembali.

"KAK!! Aku mau beli es krim donk!!" tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berambut pirang acak-acakan berteriak kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"…….. Rasa apa?" tanyanya datar.

"ORANGE!! Ada tidak??" Tanya anak itu dengan ekspresi yang berlawannya JAUH dari Sasuke.

"Maaf ya dek, kayaknya gak ada tuh." ujar Sasuke, tanpa berusaha mencari es krim rasa orange itu.

"HUWEEEEE…. Emangnya kakak udah nyari?? Kakak jahat! Tukang es krim macam apa kau??" sentak anak kecil itu sambil mulai terisak. Matanya yang biru tenag mulai digenangi air mata.

'_Cih… ini nih yang bikin aku tidak betah jadi tukang es krim…' _batin Sasuke.

"Yang ada cuma rasa coklat, stroberi dan vanilla. Maunya rasa apa?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya berusaha untuk sabar.

"ORANGE!! Pokoknya mau rasa ORANGE!! HUWAAAAA…" rengek anak kecil itu.

'_HHHHH... siapa sih ibunya?!' _Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Udah jangan nangis." bujuk Sasuke kaku.

"Hu…Huweeee!! Ngebujuknya ga niat!!" teriak anak itu disertai tangisan yang bertambah keras.

"Ck… Ikut aku!" ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng lengan anak itu.

"Heheeehe… Makasih ya, Kak! Es krimnya enak banget. Ternyata kakak baik ya??" kata anak kecil itu riang sambil menjilati es krimnya.

"……… sama-sama." jawab Sasuke seadanya.

'_Kenapa jadi aku yang harus ngebeliin anak ini es krim??' _batin Sasuke bingung sendiri.

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong nama kakak siapa?"

'_Emang apa urusanmu nanya-nanya nama orang.'_ Tadinya Sasuke pengen jawab gitu, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya malah;

"Sasuke. Kau?"

"Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! Panggil Naruto aja!" seru anak itu penuh semangat.

"Ya deh…" Sasuke capek juga ngadepin anak ini, jadinya dia pasrah aja.

Sasuke dan anak itu sedang duduk di bangku taman dekat tempat ia menjual es krim. Diam-diam Sasuke memandang Naruto yang menjilati es krimnya dengan riang, hingga belepotan di wajahnya yang lucu. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke pun melapnya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan." kata Sasuke.

"Hu-uh… suka-suka aku dong!" balas Naruto.

"Terserah deh." jawab Sasuke malas, "Oh ya, mana orang tuamu?"

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Naruto berubah, sepertinya ia ingin menangis.

"O… Oi! Tenang dulu! Jangan nangis!" seru Sasuke mulai panik.

"Se… sebenarnya tadi aku sedang mencari ma… mamaku… aku terpisah dengannya… gara-gara aku… pe… penasaran dengan taman ini… Te… terus pas aku ngeliat stand es krim ini aku lupa… a… aku malah beli es krim… hu… HUWEEEEE!!" Naruto langsung berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil menangis.

'_anak bodoh…' _pikir Sasuke.

"Hhhh… yaudah. Sekarang kita cari aja mamamu." Usulnya.

"Ta… tapi… rumahku bukan disini… da… dan.. hari ini adalah hari terakhir ibuku mengunjungi kota ini… aku pasti udah ditinggal!! Gyaaa!"

"HAH??" Sasuke shock banget ngedengernya.

_Di tempat lain…_

"Pa! Papa!! Gimana nasib anak kita?? Huhuhuhuhuh… mama ga mau tau!! Pokoknya mama pengen papa nemuin Naruto!!" teriak Kushina telak di kuping Minato.

"I… iya ma… ini juga papa lagi cemas mikirin dia… mana kita harus naik pesawat sejam lagi, lg!" jawab Minato bingung dan panik memikirkan anak semata wayangnya.

Minato dan Kushina adalah arkeolog yang tidak pernah menetap di suatu tempat dan selalu berpindah-pindah ke daerah-daerah terpencil untuk mencari peninggalan di daerah tersebut. Sekarang mereka bingung, anak mereka satu-satunya hilang, saat mereka hendak berangkat ke suatu daerah yang waktu/jam terbangnya hanya sebulan sekali.

"Aku rela kehilangan pekerjaan kita, asal kita gak kehilangan Naruto!!" isak Kushina.

"Iya, Ma… tapi sayangnya kita gak bisa. Satu-satunya cara cuma nelpon mantan murid papa yang tinggal disini, dan meminta tolong padanya untuk mencari Naruto." Ucap Minato sambil menekan tombol ponselnya.

BIP… BIP… BIP… (suara telpon maksudnya)

"Yo." sapa seseorang di seberang.

"Kakashi, aku mau minta tolong padamu."

"KAU SIAPA? Telpon-telpon langsung minta tolong!" maki Kakashi.

"Aku Minato."

"…. Ma… maaf minato-san." ujar Kakashi salah tingkah.

"Tak apa. Aku mohon padamu, aku kehilangan anakku disini. Bisakah kutitipkan anakku kalau kau menemukannya?"

"Memangnya Minato-san mau kemana!? Kenapa gak nyari sendiri??" Tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Aku terpaksa harus ekspedisi ke daerah terpencil… hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan untukku agar aku dapat ke daerah itu… kumohon. Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa menemukannya. Apalagi di kota kecil yang aman seperti ini."

"Ta… tapi Minato-san!!" sela Kakashi.

"Pokoknya aku titip Naruto! Kalau ada apa-apa kau yang harus bertanggung jawab! Ja!!" seru Minato langsung menutup telpon.

Tut…tut…tut…

"NANIII?? Seenaknya bgt!" ucap Kakashi kesal dengan tingkah mantan gurunya.

Minato menatap ponselnya. Agaknya ia merasa kasihan juga pada Kakashi…

"Gimana, pa??" Tanya Kushina tak sabar.

"Tenang aja, Ma. Naruto ga bakal kenapa-kenapa. Sekarang kita bisa berangkat dengan tenang. Ayo!" ajak Minato sambil menarik lengan istrinya.

"Ta… tapi!!"

"Percaya aja ama papa! Papa yakin Kakashi bisa nemuin dia!" sahut Minato dengan nada yang mantap.

"Ngggh… EH?? Aku dimana?" kata Naruto sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Tadi kau tertidur karena kecapean nangis… udah tenang sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto, yang sekarang sedang tertidur di pangkuannya.

'_Lucu sekali wajahnya ketika tidur. Sayang kalo udah bangun berisiknya minta ampun.' _pikir Sasuke.

"NANIII?? Ah!! Mana mama??" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmmm…. Karena sekarang sudah gelap. Besok saja kita cari mamamu. Sekarang kau ikut pulang denganku saja."

"Euh… iya deh…" jawab Naruto setuju.

"Tumben nurut…" gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Eh? Apa??" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak… bukan apa-apa. Ayo. Kita bereskan stand es krimnya dulu." Ajak Sasuke sambil mulai merapikan tempat ia bekerja.

"YA!!" sahut Naruto sambil berlari ke arah stand dan membantu Sasuke.

"Aku pulang…" kata Sasuke. Ia sedang mengandeng tangan Naruto yang bersembunyi dibalik badan Sasuke sekarang.

"Yo…" sahut seseorang dari dalam.

KRIET… pintu dibuka…

"Hey, Sasuke kenapa kau pulang telat hari ini?" Tanya orang itu.

"Maaf… aku pulang telat karena…" jawaban Sasuke terpotong oleh sautan Naruto dari balik tubuh Sasuke, "Dia pulang telat karena aku! Aku yang salah! Maafkan aku, paman!!"

"… jangan panggil aku paman. Aku tidak setua itu. Lagipula, siapa kau anak kecil??" sahut bos Sasuke seraya mengintip ke belakang tubuh anak buahnya.

"EHHHH!! KAU KAAAAN ANAK GURUUUU!!"

He… cerita yang ngebingungin…

Maaf yak klo ceritanya kga bagus, fic pertama seh! Mhaha

Review ya… klo punya ide ato saran...

Thx b4! :3


	2. Serumah

A/N: Hieh… mulai chappie 2, bahasanya jd ga baku lg, soalnya Sasuke ngomong ama orang yang seumuran sama dia(sama yang lebih tua juga sih)

A/N: Hie… mulai chappie 2, bahasanya jd ga baku lg, soalnya Sasuke ngomong ama orang yang seumuran sama dia(sama yang lebih tua juga sih). Oyap, thx 4 d'review!!

Iya, ini crita AU n Kakashi tuh bos Sasuke…ehe. Oyap critanya bersambung!

Disclaimer: Naruto n Sasuke belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san… tapi crita ini punya gw!! Muahahahahahah. XD

(o.O)

"EHHHHHH!! KAU KAN ANAK GURUUUUUUU!!" Teriak Kakashi tiba-tiba setalah melihat sesosok makhluk mungil nan lucu berambut pirang itu.

Sasuke menutup kupingnya. "Gila, biasa aja kali ngomongnya!! Jadi dia anak gurunya loe??" Tanya Sasuke.

"Heh, yang sopan dikit napa ama bos? Udah dikasih numpang juga! Iya, kaga sala lagi. Nama papamu Namikaze Minato kan?" Tanya Kakashi sambil membungkukkan badannya. (saking kecilnya badan Naruto)

"Ummm… iya kali?"

DHUAAARRRRRRRRRR

'_gila ni anak bener2 baka yah!! Nama babenya sendiri aja lupa!!'_ jeritan hati Sasuke yang paling dalam

"Hmmm…" Kakashi sweat dropped. "Kalo gitu, nama mamamu Uzumaki Kushina kan?"

"IYA!! OM KENAL MAMAH??" teriak Naruto over excited.

'_Hohh… ternyata masi inget ama emaknya dia' _pikir Kakashi sambil bernapas lega.

"Iya, kata papamu untuk sementara kamu tinggal disini… gapapa kan? Papamu nitipin kamu ke KAKAK..." Jelas Kakashi dengan senyum om-omnya.

HOEKH.

"Kakak?? Gak sala tuh?!" protes Sasuke.

"Berisik amat si lu!! Sirik aja nih!! Lu juga kudunya panggil gw KAKAK!!" seru Kakashi nepsong.

"Matipun gw ga sudi…" jawab Sasuke.

"Dasar ayam emo… untung gw orangnya sabar jadinya gw masi berbaik hati ngebolehin lu tinggal disini dengan gratis." Oceh Kakashi narsis., "Oh ya! Adek kcil, gapapa kan kalo pisah sebentar ama papamu?"

"Emmm… kalo pisah ama papa sih gapapa. Tapi kalo pisah ama mama Naru ga RRREEEELLLAAAAAA!! Huweng!" jawab Naruto dengan TOAnya. (Minato: Naru, kamu tega bgt sama papa!!)

"Waduh, jangan nangis dong, Naru-chann." Bujuk Kakashi. "Tenang aja, Sasuke bakal ngegantiin mamamu kok!" katanya ringan.

"UAPAHHHHH??" teriak Sasuke.

"EHHH?? Kalo Sasu-koi yang jadi mama Naru, Naru mau!!" jawab Naruto dengan riangnya, kemudian dia menarik-narik tangan Sasuke. "Sasu-koi mulai hari ini yang jadi mama Naru ya?? Heheheheheee.. Naru suka punya mama kaya Sasu-koi!!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum SANGAT lebar… (Uhhhh… imut bgt!)

"Wah, senangnya, ternyata kalian berdua sudah sangat akur yah… yaudah Sasuke! Mule sekarang lu yang kudu wajib musti ngurusin Naru-chan sampe dia dijemput ortunya ya!! yah lumayan… itung-itung gw kaga perlu repot2." Kata Kakashi seenak jidat.

"HAH? Tapi…!"

"KAGA ADA TAPI-TAPIAN… Kalo lu ga mau, lu ga bole tinggal dsini lagi… Hohohohohoho" ancam Kakashi, "Gw mo nelpon Minato-san dulu, mo ngasi tau kalo Naru-chan dah ketemu." Kemudian ia masuk ke rumah.

"ARGHHHH!! ANJROTH!!" Sasuke teriak frustasi.

"Sasu-koi ga suka yah sama Naru?" kata Naruto dengan mata lebar plus tampang super memelas. Gyaaaaa…

"……"

"Ga suka y!!"

"…….. iya deh suka." sigh

"HOREEEEE!! Sasu-koi emang mama paling ebattt!" seru Naruto.

"…………."

"Ko diem?"

"Terserah deh. Ayo masuk." Ajak Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka pun mengikuti Kakashi masuk ke dalam rumah…

(o.O)

"Nah, Naru-chan tidur ama Sasuke y…" (Kakashi)

"Yap!!" huge grin (Naruto)

"………" (Sasuke) yang masi shock mikirin nasip.

"Yaudah deh, met tidur ya." Kata kakashi.

"EH? Kakochi mo kmanah?" o.O Tanya Naruto.

"Errrr… Aku mo baca buku kesayanganku." (icha-icha maksudnya)

"Buku apa?"

"Gitu dehhh." Jawab Kakashi

"Ceritanya tentang apa?"

"Gitu deehhhh.." Kakashi mule keringet dingin.

'_mampus lu…' _batin Sasuke.

"Nanti aku bole pinjem ga?"

"Nggg… gimana ya??" (Ya ga bole lha! Naru kan masi kecil!!)

"Ah! Kakochi pelit!!"

"Hahahahaha… maaf yah. Tapi kalo kamu dah gede aku pinjemin kok..."

"HEH! GA BENER LO!!" bentak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ciee… mama baru ngelindungin nih ceritanya?" sela Kakashi jahil.

"……….."

'_diem aja deh gw mah.' _batin Sasuke.

"Yaudah deh, met tidur smua!" kata Kakashi sambil menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Teeheehee… Sasu-koi, Naru seneng bgt bisa tidur sama Sasu-koi!" Kata Naru sambil peluk-peluk Sasuke.

'_Seumur-umur baru kali ini gw dipeluk ama anak kecil gini..' _pikir Sasuke

"Ya udah, ayo cepet tidur. Besok aku harus sekolah…" jelas ayam emo itu.

"Iya deeehhhh… Hwehehehehee…" jawab Naru sambil nyegir lebar+masi peluk2 Sasuke. "Met tidur Sasu-koi!!"

"Met tidur, Naruto…" dengan itu, Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya, begitu pula Naruto.

(o.O)

"Kakashi, aku berangkat!" seru Sasuke sambil mengenakan sepatunya.

"Yo. Jangan lupa kerja!" teriak Kakashi dari arah dapur.

"Sasu-koi!! Sasu-koi pulang jam berapa??" Tanya Naruto.

"Tergantung." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Huuuuhhhhbbhh…" Naru mengembungkan pipinya, "Jangan lama-lama ya perginya!!"

"Liat nanti deh." Kata Sasuke sambil mulai merapikan seragamnya dan membuka pintu keluar, "Dah, semua."

"SASU-KOI!! JANGAN LAMA-LAMA PULANGNYAH!!" seru Naru lagi, tapi Sasuke udah keburu nutup pintu.

"Ayo, Naru-chan. Kita sarapan dulu…" ajak Kakashi.

"Hubhhh… Sasu-koi ga peduli sama Naru… Naru jd males makan…"

"Hahahahaha… dia emang kaya gt orangnya, Naru-chan. Yaudah nih makan yang banyak kalo ngga nanti mamamu nyalahin aku!"

"BWEEEE!! Pokoknya sekali males makan ya males makan!! Dasar Kakochi OM-OM!" ujar Naruto yang mencibir ke arah Kakashi lalu berlari menuju ruang tv.

"WHAT?? Ampun dah… jadi inget percakapan di telpon semalem…" gumam Kakashi pasrah.

_Percakapan semalem…_

Kakashi: "Minato-san. Naruto udah ketemu."

Minato: "HAHHH?? YAAAMMMPUUUNNN!! Bener kan dugaan papi, mi!! Naru ketemu!!" (malah ngomong ama Kushina, bukan ama Kakashi)

Kushina: (ngerebut telpon)"Kakashiiii!! Terimakasih banyak ya!! Titip Naruto ya!! Nanti akan kami jemput! Iya kan, pih??" (lalu Kushina ma Minato malah asik ngobrol2 sendiri meninggalkan Kakashi di seberang sana)

Kakashi: "Ha… Halo?"

M&K: (masi asik ngobrol, ngomongin Naru)

Kakashi: "Spadaaaa…!"

M&K: (mule ngobrol yang aneh2)

Kakashi: "Minato-san… euhhh."

M&K: (masi kaga nyadar)

Kakashi: "YAELAH!! SAYANG NEH PULSA MAHALLLL!!"

Minato: (sadar) "Ah, sori sori.."

Kushina: (negerebut telponnya dari Minato) "Kakashi, pokoknya jaga Naru ya! Awas kalo dia ampe knapa2! Kami percayain dia sama kamu!"

Kakashi: "I… Iya."

Kushina: "Oh ya, kamu harus agak sabar buat ngurusin dia. Soalnya dia rewelnya minta ampun! Suka ngeledek orang lagi! Blum lagi kalo dah nempel ama orang susah banget lepasnya. Terus dia itu suka susah disuruh makan kalo keinginannya ga dipenuhin! Terus bla…bla…bla…"

Kakashi: "Mudah2an saya ingat…"

Minato: "Yaudah, mumpung ga ada Naru, kita bikin rencana buat bulan madu yuk, mih! Gyahahahahaha…."

Kushina: "Ih, papi, telponnya kan belum ditutup!! Kakashi pasti deger omongan papi tadi!!"

Kakashi: (sweat dropped)

Minato: "Hwehehehee…" (salting) "Yaudah deh. Jgn lupa jaga Naru!! Awas kalo dia ampe kenapa2! Gud bay." (nutup telpon)

Kakashi: "…………"

_End of percakapan semalem…_

"Fuhhh… sabar, Kakashi… Sabar… Walaupun lu ga rela dipanggil om-om… sabarrrr…" oceh kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. "Naru-chan, pokoknya kamu harus makan!" teriak Kakashi yang kemudian berlari mengejar bocah rewel itu.

(o.O)

_Di sekolah Sasuke…_

"Ih… liat tuh!! Sasuke!! Ganteng ya??" kata para FG2 yang berserakan dimana2.

"WUIHHH… rambutnya hari ini keren banget! Pake gel apa ya??"

"DUDUHHH… ga tahan deh ngeliat seragamnya! KEREN BANGET!!" (padahal semua orang juga seragamnya kayak gitu)

"KYYAAAA…! Liat dia hari ini pake sepatu!!" (emang biasanya ga pke ya? o.O)

"_Cih… berisik banget!!"_ umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Setelah berusaha berjalan cepat2, Sasuke akhirnya nyampe di kelasnya juga.

"… bisa mati…" gumam Sasuke pelan karena ia melihat para FG2 yang udah nangkring dengan manis di mejanya.

"Sasuke-kun! Udah ngerjain peer??"

"Sasuke-kun!! Ko hari ini agak telat masuknya??"

"Sasuke-kun! Hari ini kita harus satu kelompok ya!"

Dan seterusnya… dan seterusnya…

"BERISIK. PERGI DARI MEJA GW. SEKARANG!" perintah Sasuke.

Para FG (Fan Girls) langsung manggut2 tanda mengerti kalo Sasuke udah bete sama mereka, ahirnya mereka cacpcus satu per satu sambil menatap sasuke terus2an.

"Hn… pergi juga mereka." Gumam Sasuke sambil bernafas lega.

"Hh.. merepotkan.." ujar seseorang berambut seperti nanas yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Gw juga tau kalo ngerepotin…" balas Sasuke

"FG lu ganggu tidur gw… bs ga sih lu nyingkirin mereka?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Kalo bisa dari dulu dah gw singkirin kali." Jawab sasuke cuek.

"Hoaaammm… yaudah deh. Gw mo tidur lagi aja." kata Shikamaru yang langsung tertidur begitu palanya nempel ke meja.

"….."

"Heh, Uchiha." Sapa Gaara tiba2.

"Hm?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shikamaru.

"Nih, tugas OSIS." Kata Garaa sambil melemparkan pelan lembar2 berkas itu.

"…… gw yang ngurusin semuanya?"

"Iyalah."

"Terus apa gunanya si Neji? Dia kan wakil, jangan gw melulu dong yang kerja."

"Jah, bukannya Neji melulu yang kerja??" Tanya Gaara balik.

"….." Sasuke diem aja. Megalihkan perhatian ke berkas2 OSIS.

Hening sesaat, setelah itu…

"Hah!! Ternyata lu sekelas ama si rambut Nanas sialan ini y!" teriak Gaara tiba2, setelah ia melihat keadaan sekeliling kelas Sasuke, ia baru sadar kalo Shikamaru duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke seadanya, ia masih sibuk membaca berkas2 OSIS yang baru Gaara kasih.

"Heh, nanas! Bangun loe!! Sialan loe dah ngegodain teteh gw!! Di tuh kakak kelas tau! Gw kaga rela lu jadian ma dia!!" labrak Gaara.

'_Hmm… padahal si Gaara biasanya pendiem orangnya. Ternyata kalo soal kakaknya dia bisa banyak omong juga.' _Batin Sasuke diem2 merhatiin Gaara.

"Nggg… Eh?" Shikamaru mengerjap2kan matanya, baru bangun tidur..

BUAGHHHH… bogem mentah mendarat di wajah malas Shikamaru….

_TBC…._

Review y! Ya! Ya! Ya!

Butuh ide…

Menurut kalian sapa yang pantes jadi temen deket Sasuke?

Skali lg makasi buat review chap 1'y! gw jadi pny bayangan critanya. Hehee


	3. Ketauan

A/N: Gomen ngapdetnya lama… banyak tugas sekolah n ulangan soalnya… sigh, oya, bagi yang suka Shika, maaf dsini Shikanya kena tonjok… hahaha…

**A/N: Gomen ngapdetnya lama… banyak tugas sekolah n ulangan soalnya… sigh, oya, bagi yang suka Shika, maaf dsini Shikanya kena tonjok… hahaha…**

**Disclaimer: Seperti yang udah gw bilang di chappie sebelumnya, Naruto dkk pny Masashi Kishimoto-san, dan sygnya gak bakalan pernah berubah!! X(**

**Sasu: lagi begong di stand es krim "Hmmm…"**

**Naru: "SAAAASSSSUUUU-KOOOOIIII! Gyaaaaa!" lari terus peluk Sasuke tiba2**

**Sasu: "!!" kaget**

**Naru: "HORE2! Ahirnya kita ketemu juga!!"**

**Sasu: "…. Iya." senyum pasrah**

**Naru: "HwewewHEHEHEHEHEE…" nyengir**

**Author: "HUAH! Pingin jadi Naru!!" mencak2 sendiri**

**Sasu: sweat drop (kalo narunya sih tetep nyegir lebar)**

**Author: "Hiks.. hiks… yaudah langsung ke critanya aja deh!"**

(o.O)

BUAGHHHH… bogem mentah mendarat di wajah malas Shikamaru….

"!!" Sasuke melongo.

"KYAAAAAAA…! Gaara-kun, Shika-kun!" teriak para cewek

"WUIIHHHH…. Ayo balas dia Shikamaru!!" teriak cowok-cowok, bukannya malah ngelerai.

Shikamaru kaget bukan main, bangun2 mukanya dah kena door prize ditonjok orang. Kini ia berang, dan Gaara pun tak kalah berangnya. Sekarang warna wajah Gaara sama dengan rambutnya. Ia kesal sekaligus gak rela kalo kakaknya jadian ama orang yang gak niat kayak Shikamaru. Gaara kemudian menatap Shikamaru tajam, dan Shikamaru balas menatap Gaara dengan pandangan malas dan seolah tak acuh, padahal dalem hatinya dia udah mangkel setengah mati. Bekas tonjokan Gaara terasa menyengat di wajahnya. Dia bingung, sebenernya salah apa sih dia?

"Mau lu apa sih? Salah gw apa?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada yang nunjukin kalo dia bener2 gedeg ama Gaara yang maen nonjok orang aja.

"Gw gak suka… lu jadian ama kakak gw." Desis Gaara dingin sambil menarik kerah Shikamaru dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Shika.

"Mendokusei… jadi gara2 itu lu nonjok gw?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi, sekarang dia berusaha untuk sabar, mulai ngerti dia inti masalah ini apa.

"a…." Gaara seolah2 hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi hal tersebut tertahan di bibirnya.

Sebenernya Shikamaru ma Temari itu belum jadian, Cuma ada gosip2nya aja, tapi Gaara salah sangka, dia kira mereka udah jadian. Shikamaru yang sebel gara2 ditonjok barusan, berniat(buruk) buat ngejailin Gaara.

Shikamaru kemudian memandang Gaara dengan pandangan(pura2) heran. "Emang kenapa kalo gw jadian ma Temari?" Tanya Shika santai.

"….." Gaara langsung melototin Shika. Gengamannya di kerah Shika makin erat. Di lubuk hati Shika yang paling dalem, dia nyesel udah ngambil keputusan buat ngejailin gaara.

Sasuke plus semua murid lainnya cuma bisa mandangin Shika dengan tatapan kasihan. Cewek2 udah pada teriak "KYAAAAAAA" gt. Salah satu dari mereka langsung menghubungi orang yang bisa melerai mereka.

BRAAAKKK… tiba2 pintu kelas Sasuke didobrak.

'_Apaan lagi nih yang bakal dateng??" _batin Sasuke.

"GAARA! Kamu ngapain dia!?" teriak Temari.

"……" Gaara bengong dengan posisi Shika di cekek sama dia. Otomatis, gaara melepas cekikannya.

"Fuh… mendokusei…" gumam Shika sambil mengurut2 lehernya.

"Gw gak suka, kakak jadian ma dia." Jelas Gaara sambil menatap Temari kemudian Shika.

"E… Ehh? Maksudmu Shikamaru ini?? SIAPA JUGA YANG JADIAN MA DIA!!" Tanya Temari.

"Eh?" Gaara bingung.

"Makanya jangan maen nganiaya orang…." kata Sasuke ke Gaara.

"Kalap gw, Sas." Kata Gaara membela dirinya. "Loe harusnya bela gw."

Sasuke smirks, "Gimana caranya gw ngebela orang yang kalap?"

"Bisa aja loe." Balas Gaara, yang kemudian kembali memandangi kakanya untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Dia cuma temen kakak, Gaara. Kita temen satu ekskul." Jelas Temari. (Author: sekarang sih emang gitu, tapi liat aja ntar… nyehehehe)

Mendengar hal itu, Gaara jadi gak enak dibuatnya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Shika. Tapi karena Gaara orang yang gentle, dia langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada Shikamaru.

"Maaf." Ucapnya sambil terunduk. Malu.

"Hm. Tak apa. Maaf aku membohongimu barusan." Jawab Shika sambil tersenyum simpul, Gaara yang lega mendengar hal tersebut tidak dapat menahan diri dan ikut tersenyum juga, walopun senyumannya nyaris gak keliatan soalnya Gaara senyumnya hemat bgt.

"Yaudah, ayo semuanya balik ke tempat duduk dan ke kelas masing2!" teriak ketua kelas… semua menurut dan kembali ke tempat mereka.

"Oh ya, Sasuke, jgan lupa kerjakan tugasnya. Shika, sekali lagi maaf." Kata Gaara sambil membungkuk dan kemudian beranjak ke kelasnya.

"Hmm…" balas Sasuke masih agak bingung dengan tingkah orang2 pagi itu, kemudian ia kembali berkutat dengan tugas2 OSISnya.

'_Harus cepet2 diselesaiin nih, gw gak punya banyak waktu.' _Pikirnya.

Shikamaru yg mendengar permintaan maaf gaara hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali meneruskan tidurnya.

(o.O)

_Di rumah Kakashi, siang harinya…_

"Iiih… Kakochi mana sih? Aku kan pengen es krim!! Huff… huff… puannnaaaassss…" omel Naru sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan koran Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba pandangan mata Naru tertuju pada sebuah laci yang mencurigakan, soalnya banyak tempelan stiker 'WARNING'nya gitu. Karena Naru anak yang baik hati dan serba ingin tahu, jadilah ia ingin membuka laci itu.

"Aduh, dikunciiii…" erang Naru, kesal juga dia. Kan jadi penasaran isi laci itu apa!

"Mm-mm… Aku korek pake apa yah lacinya biar kebuka??" Tanya Naru pada dirinya sendiri, ia pun masang pose orang sok mikir dengan posisi tangan di dagu… malah bikin dia keliatan super imut. Haha

"AHA! Pake sisir Sasu-koi aja ah!" seru Naru tiba2 dapet ide.

Sambil bersiul2(tapi gak kedengeran suara siulannya, soalnya dia ga bisa siul), Naru berjalan ke arah kamar Sasuke dan mulai mencari sisir mama angkatnya itu.

"EHH? Ini kan sisirnya? Yaudah deh, ayo ke laciiii….!" Teriak Naru seorang diri sambil lari2 ke arah laci.

"Asik ih! Jadi kayak film2!" kata Naru ngerasa seru sendiri.

Ia pun memulai aksinya dengan mengorek kunci laci pake ujung sisir(yang lacip)…

Korek… korek…. Korek…

Kebuka.

"YAY! Ternyata aku berbakat juga! Heheheheeee…" Naru sumringah, "Isinya apa ya?"

Pas diliat, laci itu dipenuhi oleh tumpukan buku bersampul oren.

"EHH? Perasaan aku pernah liat deh…" Naru mikir sebentar, "Oh ya! ini kan buku yang suka dibaca Kakochi!! Hmmm… Liat isinya ahh…"

PREK… halaman buku dibuka…

(o.O)

_Setengah jam setelah itu…_

"Naru-chan, maaf yah tadi aku kejebak macet pas ngambil es krim di toko! Kamu baik2 aja kan dirumah?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menaruh kunci mobil di tempat kunci.

"…. Ko dia diem aja ya dia?"

"Naru-chan… Naru-chan!!" sahut Kakashi, "Naru-ch…. TIDAAAAKKKK!! Kenapa kamu bisa pegang buku ini??" teriak Kakashi langsung merebut buku yang sedang Naru baca.

"E… EHH?? Jangan! Naru belom selese baca!!" seru Naruto.

"TIDAK BOLEH. INI BUKU TERLARANG."

"Terus kenapa Kakochi baca?"

"Errr… itu…"

"Terus kenapa Kakochi punya banyak buku kaya gini?"

"Errr… soalnya…"

"Mmm.. terus kenapa…"

"Udah ah! Pokoknya kamu gak boleh baca!" potong Kakashi.

"Huweeee, kenapa??"

"Pokoknya gak boleh!"

"Huummbhhh!" Naru menggembungkan pipinya, tanda ia ngambek, "Yaudah deh biarin! Lagian kan emang Naru belom bisa baca! WEEEEEKKK!"

"HAH?? JADI DIA BELOM BISA BACA?? Sia-sia deh gua khawatir tadi!!" oceh Kakashi dongkol. Percuma deh dia marah2in naru barusan!

(o.O)

_Ice cream corner… sepulang sekolah…_

Sasuke membuka pintu kaca itu pelan, dan ia langsung disambut oleh rekan part timenya.

"Siang, Sasuke!" teriak Tenten dari balik kasir.

"Hn… Siang. Mana Sai?" Tanya Sasuke

"Oh. Dia ada di ruang penyimpanan es krim, mo ngeganti stok yang abis kayaknya?" jawab tenten sambil menghitung uang di mesin kasir.

"Hmmm…" gumam Sasuke yang kemudian menyimpan tasnya dan berganti pakaian menjadi seragam Ice Cream Corner, di dapur.

Seragam Ice Cream corner buat cowok, simple. Cuma celana bahan hitam, kemeja lengan panjang(tapi kalo Sasuke sih lengannya digulung), celemek Ice Cream Corner dan topi. Tapi bukan topi biasa, melainkan topi kecil yang biasa dipakai oleh para pelayan di toko es krim itu loh… yang bentuknya kaya peci buat petugas upacara. Kalo seragam cewek yang ngebedain cuma roknya aja. Rok pendek rample warna krem.

"Ugh… berat…" keluh Sai yang lagi ngebawa tong berisi es krim vanilla almond. 'Eh, Sauce-key dah dateng. Gimana tuh rasanya ngerawat anak kecil??" Tanya Sail jahil.

"Berisik ah." Balas Sasuke sambil melipat seragam sekolahnya dan memasukkannya ke tas.

"Eh iya ya! Kemaren kan kata bos, Sasuke nemuin anaknya mantan guru bos ya?" saut Tenten nimbrung.

"YAP! Ga hoki banget sih lo, Sas!! BWHAHAHAHAA" Sai pun tertawa sejadi2nya, jarang2 dia bisa ngeledek Sasuke kaya gini. Jadinya dia puas banget.

"Cih…" decak Sasuke sebal.

Kemudian Sasuke duduk di salah satu meja di pojok café es krim itu sambil membawa berkas OSIS yg dikasih Gaara tadi, yang lain mengikuti, setelah Sai menaruh es krim vanillanya tentunya.

"Hahaha… kasian bgt sih loe. Mana pas bgt pas gw ma tenten lagi study tour pula. Jadinya loe sendiri deh yang ngadepin anak kecil itu. Hahaha." Kata Sai sambil terkekeh. (Sai n Tenten ntu satu sekolah, beda ama Sasuke)

"Sialan lo." Desis Sasuke, "Emang apes gw kemaren." Lanjutnya sambil menulis2 sesuatu di lembaran2 kertas itu.

"Tapi anak kecil itu imut ya? tadi bos nunjukin fotonya di hape bos ke gw. Keliatan deh sifatnya gimana. Ceria n rame ya anaknya?" Tanya Tenten.

"BANGET." Dengus Sasuke.

Tenten tertawa kecil, "Haha. Sabar aja deh lo, Sas.."

"Oh ya, ntr gw ke rumah lo ya, Sas? Mo pinjem buku. Sekalian mo liat Naru-chan" Jelas Sai. (Sai tetanggaan ma Sasuke)

"Yaudah, tapi jangan terlalu malem kayak kemaren2. males gw bukain pintunya." Keluh Sasuke.

"Iyeee…" balas Sai.

Ting… Tong… bel toko berbunyi, tandanya ada pelanggan.

"Selamat datang!!" sambut Tenten, "Mw makan disini ato dibawa pulang?" tanyanya ramah.

'_Uwah… cakep banget…' _pikir Tenten pas ngeliat orang itu.

"Umm… bawa pulang deh. Buat sepupu saya yang masih kecil." Jawab orang itu sopan.

'_Hha, lucu banget pelayan ini, rambutnya di cepol dua kayak panda.' _batin orang itu geli.

"Oke, mw es krim rasa apa?" Tanya tenten lagi, "Sasuke! Ambilin cup es krimnya dong di dapur! Disini abis!" sahut Tenten.

'_Sasuke?' _batin orang itu heran.

"Hn…" balas Sasuke yang kemudian mengambil cup ia tidak mengalihkan padangannya sedikit pun dari berkas2 OSIS, "Nih… tangkep." katanya sambil melempar cup2 itu dari jendela dapur. Sasuke saat itu sedang gak konsen, jadinya dia gak begitu merhatiin keadaan sekitar, lagian dia kan masih musatin perhatiannya ke berkas2 itu.

"BE… BENERAN SASUKE??" teriak orang itu tiba2, kaget banget kayaknya.

"Hm?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke orang itu. "Ne… Neji? Ngapain lo disini??"

'_Sial… baru lengah sekali aja, tiba2 langsung ketahuan.. emang apes,' _batin Sauke pasrah. Biasanya dia sembunyi kalo ada anak sekolahnya yang mampir ke sini. Tapi itupun jarang bgt. Taulah, ini kan toko es krim kecil2an, mn ada anak St. Konoha Gakuen yang mw kesini. Tapi kali ini… nasib emang lg gak berpihak sm Sasuke.

"Harusnya gw yang nanya." Kata Neji, "Sasuke, ini serius. Lagi ngapain lo disini pake seragam kaya gt?"

"Itu karena…"

(o.O)

**TBC…**

**Author: "Hauh… jadi pengen es krim…" ngelirik Sasuke**

**Sasuke: "Apa liat2?"**

**Author: "Cih… Naru-chan, aku mo es krim…" puppy eyes**

**Naruto: "Hehe, nih! Kt makan bareng2 ya!!" grin**

**Author: "YAY! Km emang baik! Ga kaya…" ngelirik Sasuke**

**Sasuke: "Apa liat2?" (lagi)**

**Author: "Dasar ga kreatip… ga punya kata2 lain apah??" glare**

**Sasuke: hard glare**

**Author: "Naru! Liat Sasuke melototin eike!!" ngadu**

**Naruto: "SASU-KOI!!"**

**Sasuke: "….. iya deh." ngalah**

**Author: "Hwehehe… trims naru! Oya, bagi yang mao beli es krim di ice cream corner en mo ketemu naru, silakan review + jangan lupa tulis nama es krim yang mo kalian pesen yah!! Dtunggu!"**

**Naruto: "IYA!! Dtunggu!!" senyum lebarrr**

**Sasuke: "Awas kalo sampe ada yang ngapa2in Naru ntr." glare**

**A&N : sweat drop**


	4. Costumers

Sasuke terbata, "Itu karena… Ugh

**A/N: Maaf ngapdetnya lama… n maaf ceritanya aneh… –sigh-, baca aja ya! buat reviewer yang udah mesen, ada semua kok di chap ini, tapi kalo masih ada yang mau mesen es krim lagi juga bisa. Tapi di chapter2 selanjutnya yah. :)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya om Masashi.**

**Warning: OOCness!! .**

(o.O)

Sasuke terbata, "Itu karena… Hn. Gw ga bisa nyeritain ini ke lu, Neji."

"Udah, lu jujur aja ma gw, Sas." balas Neji berusaha membuat Sasuke membuka rahasia yang ditutupinya. "Gw ga bakalan cerita ma siapa pun."

Tenten dan Sai yang melihat atmosfer di sekitar ruangan itu menjadi tak enak menyingkir ke dapur. Melihat ruang café itu telah sepi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat ia, Sai dan Tenten duduk barusan, Neji refleks mengikutinya.

"Janji loe ga bakalan cerita ke siapa-siapa?" Tanya sasuke, memastikan.

"Yep, segitu rahasianya kah?" Tanya Neji balik, tapi ketika ia telah melihat wajah sasuke yang serius ia tahu jawabannya. "Ga usah di jawab deh."

"Hh… gw percaya ma loe, soalnya loe tuh temen deket gw setelah Gaara." (Gaara temen deket Sasuke loh! Dia sebenernya udah tau Sasuke itu part time di Ice cream Corner, tapi dia pinter jaga rahasia) "Sori, ga pernah cerita. Gw part time disini." Jelas Sasuke singkat.

"Gw udah tau. Itu bisa diliat dari seragam loe. Cuma yang gw bingung, kenapa loe part time disini?"

"Hh.. itu dia yang susah di jelasin." dengus Sasuke.

"Cerita aja." Bujuk Neji sekali lagi.

"Oke kalo loe maksa. Sebenernya…"

Sasuke pun menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Neji secara singkat dan tak mendetail. Tentang ia yang membiayai hidupnya sendiri. Tentang ia yang takut kehilangan respect dari orang2…

"Gw gak percaya loe mikir kaya gitu, Sas. Ga mungkn orang2 bakalan ngejauhin loe, gara2 loe masuk St. Konoha Gakuen bukan karena uang." Jelas Neji bijak.

"Lo ga ngerasain apa yang gw rasain." Desis Sasuke tajam.

"Gw bisa ngebayangin kalo gw jadi loe, justru orang2 bakal respect ke loe yang dapet beasiswa pemerintah buat masuk St. Konoha Gakuen. Orang2 justru bakal simpati ma loe."

"Gw benci rasa simpati orang…. Menyedihkan." Kata Sasuke sambil mencoret2 asal berkas2 yang dikasih Gaara itu.

"Gw tahu, harga diri itu penting. Tapi, Sas. Mo sampe kapan lu sembunyi terus kayak gini? Menurut gw, sebaiknya lu jujur aja ke orang2…. Oya, berkas OSISnya jangan di coret2 gt." tegur Neji langsung mengambil alih berkas2 yang ada di gengaman Sasuke.

Sasuke memain2kan pulpennya dan tertawa miris "Jangan bikin gw nyesel cerita ke lu, Neji."

"Itu cuma saran… gw tetep jaga rahasia loe." Jawab Neji sambil menelusuri berkas2 itu.

"Oke, gw butuh waktu buat mikir." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Semuanya terserah elo, ini kan kehidupan loe, yang tau baik buruknya kan loe…" balas Neji lagi, tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas2 OSIS. Menarik banget sih berkasnya! Apalagi banyak coret2an Sasuke gitu, Neji kudu kerja keras nih buat benerinnya.

"Hn… thanks." Balas Sasuke, ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Oya, tadi loe mo mesen es krim apa?"

"Strawberry deh, sepupu gw suka itu." Balas Neji ikut2an berdiri dari tempat duduk.

"Hm… sepupu loe yang pendiem itu kan. Hinata? Berapa umurnya?" basa basi Sasuke, mulai menyendok es krim pesenan Neji.

Neji menghitung2, "Hmm… 4 tahunan kurang lah… bentar lagi mo masuk TK kayaknya."

Sasuke mengumam pelan, "Sama kayak Naruto…"

"Maaf?" Tanya Neji.

Sasuke memberikan kantongan kecil berisi cup es krim itu pada Neji, "Enggak. Bukan apa2. nih es krimnya. Semuanya 15.000."

"Oke, trims. Lain kali gw ajak Hinata deh kesini. Ternyata disini tempatnya bagus jg. Tadi gw kebetulan lewat sini, Toko es krim ini terpojok bgt sih, susah dicarinya." Kata Neji. "Oya, biar gw aja yang ngerjain berkasnya." Tawarnya.

"Bagus deh." Jawab Sasuke, tersenyum tipis.

Neji tersenyum juga, sama kadar tipisnya tentunya. "Ja, Sasuke. Coba pikirin saran gw tadi lagi."

Sasuke menerawang ke atas sekejap, lalu memandang Neji lagi, "Hn. Ya, lihat saja besok."

Neji tertawa pelan lalu beranjak dari toko es krim itu.

Setelah memastikan keadaan, Sai dan Tenten berhamburan ke luar dapur.

"Puas ngupingnya?" sindir Sasuke.

"Hahaha… hehehee.." Sai n Tenten ketawa salting. "Ngomong2 dia temen loe ya, Sas?? Ganteng juga. Siapa namanya?" Tanya Tenten mengebu2.

"Neji. Knp emg?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"E… enggak… Cuma, gw suka aja ngeliat dia, kayaknya orangnya bijak2 pinter gitu ya? ganteng lagi…" gumam Tenten, mulai berangan2.

"HAHA, NGIMPI LO TEN!" ejek Sai.

"BERISIK….! DASAR JOMBLO 6 TAHUN!!" balas Tenten.

'_Mo di rumah, di sekolah, di sini… semua orang ribut… cih.' _Batin Sasuke.

Sai dan Tenten udah mule kejar2an, itu sih sebenernya udah kayak ritual sehari2 saking rutinnya mereka kejar2an kayak gt. Biasanya sih Sai yang cari masalah, tapi Tenten juga kadang2 ngejekin Sai juga sih. Pokonya yang paling anteng disana cuma Sasuke(ya iyalah). Tak lama kemudian, bel toko itu kembali berbunyi.

_Ting… tong… _Pintu kaca itu pun dibuka.

"SASSSUUUUUU-KOOOOIII!!" teriak Naru mengebu2 langsung meluk Sasuke.

"!!" Sasuke kaget tiba2 dipeluk kayak gitu, "Naruto, ngapain kamu kesini?"

"Naru kangen sama Sasu-koi…" jawab Naru jujur sambil blushing. Malu kan.

Kakashi tiba2 ikut masuk ke dalam café itu, sambil memain2kan kunci mobilnya, "Haha, iya tuh, dia ngerengek2 terus minta di anterin kesini. Yaudeh deh dianterin. Lagian skalian mo mastiin keadaan dsini gimana…" jelasnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, ngerti. _'Bakalan ga tenang nih..' _pikirnya.

"Ini ya yang namanya Naruto?? Lucu ya?? Imut! Gembil!" kata Tenten sambil mencubit pelan pipi Naru. "Kenalin, namaku Tenten!"

"Kalo aku Sai!" kata Sai nimbrung mo kenalan.

"HEHE… Aku Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! Sasuke itu mamaku!! Salam kenal!"

'_Duh… embel2nya gak enak banget sih.' _Batin Sasuke.

"Ayo duduk, Naru." Ajak Kakashi, Sasuke juga ikut2an duduk(soalnya diseret Naru)

"Ohya Naru, kami tau kok kalo Sasuke tuh mamamu, Sasuke kan sayang banget lho sama Naru." Kata Tenten ngelanjutin obrolan tadi.

"IYA?? WAAAAA… senangnya!" Naruto jadi girang sendiri. "Ohya, Kakochi… boleh gak aku makan es krim lagi? Boleh yaaa?" pinta Naru dengan muka memelas.

"Enggak. Nanti kalo makan es krim terus, kamu bisa sakit loh." Kata Kakashi.

"IH! PELIT BANGET SIH JADI OM-OM!!" teriak Naru.

Sai n Tenten udah nahan ketawa aja ngedengerin sebutan Naru buat Kakashi. Cocok banget soalnya! Sayang, gak kayak Tenten, ketawanya Sai langsung membahana di café itu, saking Sai gak bisa nahan ketawanya lagi.

"Pfft… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA… WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK… OM-OM katanya?? MUAHAHAHAHAHAA…" emang, Sai kalo udah ketawa susah dikontrol.

"NANII? Dasar udel bodong! Untung loe gw kasih seragam Ice Cream Corner, kalo kaga, bisa2 orang2 ngira ni tempat café GAY bukan café es krim!" balas Kakashi. Yang emang paling sensitip kalo disebut om2.

"Suka2 saia mo pake baju gimana!!" balas Sai lagi, ga mo kalah.

Ahirnya mereka berdua adu mulut hebat… sampe mereka berdua kecapekan sendiri.

"Naru, ini semua gara2 kamu." Kata Sasuke sambil melirik ke anak kecil itu.

"Hmmh, siapa suruh pelit. Hehe." balas Naru innocent.

"Dasar…"

"Euhhh… Ngomong2 Kakochi, jadi gimana? Boleh gak makan es krim?" Tanya Naru lagi.

Kakashi yang lagi cakar2an ama Sai langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, "Gak boleh ah…"

"Humm… kenapa??"

"Nanti kamu ompong loh."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Nanti Sasuke jadi gak mau deket2 sama Naru-chan lagi kalo ompong!!" jawab Kakashi asal.

"TIDAAK!! U… uhh.. yaudah deh, ga jadi makan es krimnya." Katanya pasrah, daripada dijauhin sama Sasuke?

Sasuke cuma bisa sweat drop aja. Lagian dia masih mikirin saran Neji barusan. Tiba2 bel café itu berbunyi lagi.

_Ting… tong…_

"Wah, hari ini yang beli rame ya." kata Sai.

KRIEEETT… Pintu kaca itu kembali dibuka. Tiga orang cewek masuk ke dalam ruangan café yang mini itu.

"Selamat datang!" sambut Tenten, "Mau makan disini ato dibawa pulang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Makan disini deh!" jawab Mayura setelah berpikir2 sebentar.

"Oke, silahkan duduk, nanti kami antar menunya." Kata Tenten sopan.

Naruchu, dan pink-violin langsung melesat dan menghempaskan tubuh mereka di kursi masing2. Baru kemudian disusul Mayura yang diserempet oleh mereka.

"Kalian semangat banget ya!?" tanyanya.

"Hehehee… iya nih, pengen cepet2 duduk!" kata pink-violin sambil kipas2.

"He-eh, lagian gw cape… tadi abis pelatihan olim mate…" jawab naruchu sambil mengelap kacamatanya dan menyimpannya di kotak kacamata. Ehe…

Obrolan mereka tiba2 terpotong oleh Sai, "Ini menunya…" katanya sambil memberikan tiga buah buku kecil berisikan nama2 es krim.

'_waaa… pelayannya ganteng jg!' _batin naruchu.

"A…." baru aja naruchu mo pesen, tiba-tiba diserempet sama pink-violin.

"Aku! Aku mau banana split yang es krimnya coklat sama stoberi, coklatnya dua scoop yang stroberinya satu!" seru pink-violin semangat. Wajar sih, kan dia yang ngajakin Mayura en naruchu kesini. Pink-violin dari kemaren ngrengek terus pengen es krim soalnya. Hehehe…

"Gw mau…" baru aja naruchu mo pesen, eh, dia diserempet lagi, kali ini sama Mayura.

"Aku mau pesen es krim vanilla n coklat, jangan lupa whip creamnya yang banyak ya! plus cherry on top!" seru Mayura ga kalah semangat dari pink-violin.

'_Sabar naruchu… Sabar…' _batin Naruchu sambil mengelus2 dadanya.

"Hmm. Kalo km? mo pesen apa?" Tanya Sai ramah ke naruchu.

"Eh? Ah… aku mo pesen es krim rasa cok…"

_Ting… tong…_

"GRRRRRR!!" naruchu udah ilang kesabarannya, tadinya dia mo ngebanting meja ICC(Ice Cream Corner), tapi karena takut disuruh ganti, jadi gak jadi. Ahirnya dia mesen es krim rasa coklat, yang langsung dicatet sama Sai.

_Back to pengunjung yang baru dateng…._

"Selamat datang!" sambut Tenten sambil membukakan pintu. "Mau makan disini ato dibawa pulang?" tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini yang dateng seorang laki2 kusut(lagi mikirin ujian kayaknya), sama cewek, yang dua2anya udah kuliah.

"Nghhhh… makan sini deh, loe gimana, Ghee?" Tanya blacklicious.

"Sama deh." Jawab sabaku no ghee setelah menimang2.

"Oke, silahkan duduk, nanti kami antar menunya." Kata Tenten sopan.

blacklicious n sabaku no ghee nyari tempat duduk dengan tenang n nyante, gak kayak 3 cewek tadi. Hehehe

Ghee ngeluarin laptopnya, mule ngetik.

"Ngapain maneh?? Ngebokep ya??" Tanya blacklicious jail.

"Yeeehh… kalo gw mah ngebokep juga ga akan di tempat umum." Kata Ghee membela dirinya. "Loe kali tuh, yang doyan."

"Enak aja…" baru aja blacklicious mo ngeles, tapi omongan orang2 lagi2 dipotong oleh Sai(yang udah selese nyatet pesenan 3 cewek td), "Ini menunya."

"Hmmm… Hmmm… Apa ya? Gw bingung mo apa? Loe mo es krim apa?" Tanya Sabaku no Ghee ke orang di hadapannya.

"Mehhh… ngeliat es krim kayak gini gw jadi inget goofy gober di sponge bob… Yak! Gw udah memutuskan!" kata blacklicious sambil berpose ala shinichi yang udah mecahin kasus rumit, "Mas, pesen es krim ukuran sueper guide, rasa raspberry, choco mint, rum raisin, vanilla oreo, ma choco chips…. Ya! jangan lupa pake waffer!"

"E… Eh? Apa aja tadi, mas?" Tanya Sai bingung, soalnya blacklicious ngomongnya cepet bgt.

"Jahhh… ga ada siaran ulang ah!!" kata yg bersangkutan, bete.

"Hah?? Waduh…"

Sasuke yang ngedengerin dari tadi langsung bertindak(ceilah), "Dia pesen es krim ukuran super, rasa raspberry, choco mint, rum raisin, vanilla oreo, ma choco chips, pake waffer." Sahutnya dari tempat duduk.

"Yap, betul sekali!" seru blacklicious. Sai lagsung nyatet pesenanya itu, takut lupa.

"Wa… wa… jadi pengen es krim juga. Apa ya enaknya? Rasa green tea ada gak?" Tanya Ghee.

"Ada, kebetulan stoknya baru di kirim pagi ini, jadi lengkap rasanya." Jelas Sai.

"Yaudah deh, pesen itu aja." Kata Ghee.

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Yaudah, gw buatin es krimnya." Tapi baru aja pantatnya pisah dari tempat duduk, Naru udah teriak2 sambil narik bajunya. "Jangan pergi dulu Sasu-koi!" sahutnya.

Otomatis semua pengunjung melihat ke arah Naru.

"KYAAAA!! Imutnya!" teriak pink-violin

Naruchu udah meleleh ngeliat Naruto. Mayura udah nyiapin kamera buat moto anak kecil itu. Ghee saking kagetnya langsung ngejedotin pala ke leptop, Blacklicious cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"EHH??" Naru langsung nengok ke arah orang2 itu.

"Dek, poto2 ama kita2 yuuu." Ajak naruchu mupeng. Hehehehe. Yang lainnya mengangguk semangat.

"Poto2??" Tanya Naru bingung.

Diem-diem, Sasuke udah nge-glare semua orang disana, yang udah ngerubungin Naru. Mereka langsung ngerasain hawa dingin yang gak enak. Tadinya sabaku no ghee mo nyuri2 kesempatan buat nyubit pipi gembilnya naru, tapi ga jadi.

Lalu….

Datanglah dua anak esde penyelamat!

_Ting… tong…_

"Selamat da…" baru aja Tenten mau nyambut, mereka udah mesen duluan.

"SAIA MAU ES KRIM KOPI!! Ada ga??" Tanya ochamed semangat.

"A… ada." Jawab Tenten ketakutan, baru kali ini dia berasa dipalakin anak esde gini. "Mau makan dsini ato dibawa pulang?"

"Hmm… kalo saia seh mo pesen aja buat acara perpisahan kelas saia, ama dia juga sih." Jawab ochamed sambil menunjuk ke arah Sora Aburame.

"Tapi gw pengennya makan dsini. Lu aja sono yang ngurusin urusan kelas!" usir Sora.

"Yeey, jahat loe!" bentak ochamed.

"Hehe, bcanda kali, cha. Pokoknya saia mo makan dsini. Rasa coklat campur vanilla(??) ya, mbak." Kata Sora yang udah beranjak ke tempat duduk pilihannya.

"Iya nanti kami antar..!" sahut Tenten ke Sora.

"Yaudah deh mbak, jadinya saya pesen es krimnya yang rasa kopi tadi, ini alamatnya, nanti dikirim ke sini ya, oh ya acaranya itu tanggal bla bla bla… ble... ble... bolo… bolo…" omongan ochamed pun terputus, "WAA!! IMUT BGT ANAK ITU!!" teriaknya tiba2.

Kakashi tertawa, "Naru, kamu laris banget."

"EHH?? Maksudnya? Kakochi!! Kenapa mendadak semua orang mukanya udah pada kayak mau nelen Naru idup2??" Tanya Naru sambil mempererat pegangannya pada Kakashi. (Sasuke udah keburu pergi ke dapur, nyiapin es krim buat semuanya)

Ochamed pun tak dapat menahan dirinya dan ikut2an ngerubungin Naru. Sora juga gak mau kalah.

_Ting… tong…_

Tiba2 dateng satu orang pengunjung lagi, "Maaf ice cream yang tiramisunya masih ada?"

"Ohh… ada2." Jawab Tenten tanpa sempat menyambut orang itu lagi, "Makan disini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Yap." Balas red-ew, yang ngeliat ke arah kerumunan orang2, "Itu ada apa ya rame2 gitu?" tanyanya ke Tenten.

"Oh, itu cuma 'keponakannya' bos saya! Pada pengen foto2 tuh ama dia." Jawab tenten.

"Oooohhh…" red-ew meng-oh ria. "Emang kayak gimana seh anaknya?"

Pas banget, setelah red-ew ngomong gitu, ada celah2 dari kerumunan orang yang buat red-ew bisa ngeliat Naru dengan jelas.

"OHHHH NOOOOO!! AMBOI NIAN…!! IMUT BANGET TU ANAK!!" teriaknya. Trus langsung nimbrung ke kerumunan orang2.

Sasuke, yang udah nyiapin es krim (buat pink-violin dkk, ma blacklicious+sabaku no ghee), keluar dari dapur.

"Maaf menunggu. Ini es kri-... WOI LO SEMUA PADA LAGI NGAPAIN NARU, HAH!?" teriak Sasuke pas ngeliat pink violin yang lagi main2in rambut Naru, naruchu yang lagi nyubit2 Naru, Mayura yang poto2in naru, Ghee n blacklicious yang riweuh berantem soal siapa yang bakalan punya anak kayak Naru, Ochamed yang udah lonjak2 sambil narik2 tangan Naru bareng Sora, Red-ew yang lagi narik2 baju Naru, en kakashi yang udah pingsan. Narunya sih oke2 aja tuh kayaknya. Sasuke melotot.

DEGH… semua orang membeku.

"Se… semuanya, harap duduk di kursi masing2." Kata Tenten yang berusaha mencairkan suasana. (sekarang Sai lagi nyiapin es krim di dapur buat yang lainnya)

Semua orang udah misuh2, soalnya belom puas ngapa2in Naru. Tapi mereka nurut juga, soalnya Sasuke nyeremin sih.. Sasuke pun memberikan es krim2 di nampannya ke yang pesen, sambil nge-glare orang2 itu satu per satu.

"Perasaan gw gak enak." Bisik Mayura ke pink-violin yang dibisikin mengangguk setuju.

"he-eh, pelayannya jutek banget, overprotektip lagi!" balasnya dengan suara pelan. Takut kedengeran, "tapi ganteng… hehe."

"Yee, dasar!" sahut naruchu.

Pengunjung lain juga pada lagi asik bisik2an. Ngomongin Sasuke. Yang di omongin sih cuek2 aja, trus langsung nyamperin 'anaknya'.

"Kamu gak papa, Naru?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap Naru pelan.

"Loh? Emangnya Naru kenapa?" Tanya Naru polos.

"Hmmh, dasar dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil senyum ke anak kecil yang nyegir itu.

Cewek2 langsung pada nosebleed ngeliat senyumnya Sasuke+ cengirannya Naru...

(o.O)

**TBC….**

**Mo pingsan ampe kapan tuh Om Kakashi??**

**Ohya, bagi para pengunjung Ice Cream Corner…. Maaf saia membuat anda2 semua menjadi OOC dan brutal disini!! Kalo beneran OOC bilang aja ya! Huhu. Gomen 1000x. TT**

**Tadinya pengen masukin semua reviewer(yg ngereview tp ga mesen), tapi segini aja dah mumet nyempil2innyaaa… gyaaa–sigh- Hehe. Lagian kalo dipikir2 ntr malah tambah banyak lagi korban ke-OOC-an di cerita ini. Huhhu. Tapi kalo masi ada yang berminat mesen es krim jg bole :)**

**Ps: anynomous dah di enabled, review ya :)**


	5. Sekolah

Tembok hitam… awan-awan merah…

**A/N: Sori ngapdetnya lama... Oyap, buat yang udah mesen, akan dmunculin di chap berikutnya yah… gapapa kan?**

**Diclaimer n bla… bla… bla…: gitu deeuhh.**

(o.O)

_Tembok hitam… awan-awan merah…_

"Kakashi, sekolah macam apa ini?" desis Sasuke.

Kakashi tidak memedulikan pertanyaan Sasuke, "Mulai hari ini, Naru-chan sekolah disini yaaaa." jelas Kakashi sambil senyum najong. Hari itu, tepat banget lagi tahun ajaran baru. Minato dan Kushina minta tolong ke Kakashi buat nyekolahin anak mereka.

"Yep!!" seperti biasa, Naru hanya bisa mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum lebar.

"Yakin disini sekolahnya bagus?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, "Kok kayaknya…"

"Kamu ngotot bgt ya Sasuke, dari tadi nanya itu mulu! Gak sekolah??" Tanya Kakashi balik.

"Udah gw bilang itu urusan belakangan." Dengus Sasuke, "Lagian tadi udah ijin ke guru mau nganter Naru. Naru, kamu beneran mau sekolah disini?"

"Iya, kenapa emangnya Sasu-koi??" tanyanya polos.

"Enggak." Jawab Sasuke. _'Sekolah aneh…masa TK bangunanny angker kayak gini?' _batinnya heran.

_Flashback…_

"Mama dan papamu menelponku barusan, Naru-chan. Kata mereka, kamu harus sekolah disini!!" seru Kakashi sambil meletakkan kembali gagang telpon rumahnya.

"WAWAWA!! Naru emang pengen ckolah dari dulu!!" katanya sambil lonjak-lonjak di tempat tidur Sasuke.

Sasuke yang lagi tidur siang otomatis bangun dari tidurnya dan mengerang kesal, "Ngghh… Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" tanyanya sambil menguap.

"Aku mo ckolah Sasu-koi!!" seru Naru girang.

"…….… apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang belum begitu sadar.

"…. Ihhh…. AKU MO CKOLAH!!" seru Naru lagi, kali ini lebih kencang.

Mata Sasuke yang tadinya masih setengah terbuka langsung terbuka sempurna, "Hah?? Dimana?" tanyanya sambi memalingkan wajah ke Kakashi untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Agak jauh sih dari sini, tapi katanya itu TK yang paling bagus di kota ini." jelas Kakashi, "Nanti kamu yang nganterin Naru ya sekalian berangkat sekolah."

'_Nambah lagi deh kerjaan gw.' _Batin Sasuke.

"Tapi pulangnya gw sih yang jemput." Tambah Kakashi kemudian.

"Yakin sekolahnya disana bagus?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Iya."

"Pendidikannya?"

"Iya."

"Pergaulannya?"

"Iyeee…"

"Guru-gurunya?"

"Hhh… liat besok dah! Besok gw mo nganterin Naru!" seru Kakashi sebal.

"Gw ikut." Kata Sasuke.

"Ngapain?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Mau jalan-jalan. Bosen sekolah." Kilah Sasuke (aslinya mah takut Naru diapa-apain ntar di sekolah barunya)

"HMMM?? Booonnggg…" ejek Kakashi sambil nunjukkin muka nyebelin.

"Sapa yang boong??" kata Sasuke ngeles.

Kakashi tertawa lalu meneruskan ejekannya, "Mama khawatir ya sama anaknya?? Hehhehe."

Sasuke cuma diem, tapi dalem hatinya udah komat-kamit nyumpahin Kakashi. Naru sendiri lagi asik main boneka rubah kesayangannya yang dia namain Kyuubi, sama sekali gak ngepeduliin Sasuke ma Kakashi yang lagi adu mulut.

_End of Flashback_

Kakashi melirik jam tangannya, "Yaudah, aku ke ruang Tata Usahanya dulu ya? Mau registrasi formulir masuk sekolah. Titip Naru ya Sasuke." Pesannya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke yang kemudian langsung menggenggam tangan Naru, "Jangan kemana-mana."

"Mm… iya!" jawab Naru nurut kemudian ia sibuk main sama Kyuubi(bonekanya).

Sasuke kemudian memasang mata elangnya untuk meneliti sekolah itu. Ketika sedang memandang ke arah bangunan sekolah, tertangkap olehnya bayangan orang yang udah gak asing lagi buat Sasuke. Ia pun memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Orang itu, gak salah lagi.

'_Neji? Ngapain dia disini?' _tanyanya dalam hati.

Orang yang sedang ia tatap itu pun balik menatapnya.

"Sasuke? Oi, Sasuke…!" sapanya dari jauh. Ia pun menghampiri Sasuke seraya mengenggam anak perempuan kecil yang manis tapi kelihatannya pemalu.

'_Itu Hinata ya?' _Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Naru yang tadinya sibuk bermain dengan bonekanya langsung menengok ke arah Hinata, "EHH? Siapa dia Sasu-koi??" tanyanya sambil menunjuk gadis mungil itu.

Neji menyodorkan tangan Hinata, "Ayo Hinata, kenalan sama dia." Tawarnya.

Tapi gadis mungil pemalu itu mengeleng keras, terlihat wajahnya yang putih menjadi merah semerah tomat. Ia menunduk sedalam-dalamnya, tubuh mugilnya bergetar.

Naru berusaha mengintip wajah Hinata. "Emm… Emmm… Kamu pemalu ya!! Kenalin! Aku Uzumaki Naruto!! Heheheeeehehe." Seru Naru sambil mengulurkan tangannya kemudian nyegir lebaaarrr sekaliiii.

Naji menegakkan kepala Hinata, "Ayo, Hinata, kenalin namamu." Bujuknya.

"Sa… s… Salam kenal… na… nana… namaku Hinata… Hyuu." katanya lalu segera menundukkan kepalanya lagi, "Ga."

"Mulai hari ini kita teman ya!!" seru Naru senang.

Hinata tetap membisu dan menunduk. Sepertinya tanah sangat menarik untuk ia lihat.

Naru bingung, lalu kemudian ia berjinjit agar bisa berbisik pada Sasuke, "Hinata-chan ini orangnya pemalu banget ya??" tanyanya.

Sasuke tersenyum konyol kemudian mengangguk.

"Dia siapa Sasuke?" Tanya Neji setelah melihat Naru.

"Dia, anak mantan gurunya bos gw, sementara dia tinggal disini dulu."

"Oh…" Neji mengangguk, tanda ia mengerti, "Mau disekolahin disini ya?"

"Hn… ya." jawab Sasuke.

"Sama dong, kayak Hinata." Kata Neji.

Obrolan mereka pun terputus oleh sahutan Kakashi, "Oi, Sasuke, Naruto! Ayo kesini dulu!" panggilnya.

"Nanti kita lanjutin lagi, gw harus nyamperin bos gw." Pamit Sasuke . Neji mengangguk. Kemudian Sasuke menarik lengan Naru.

"EHH?? Aku kan belum tau nama teman Sasu-koi itu siapa? Oh ya, DAHHH HINATA-CHAAAN!!" seru Naru dari jauh sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya.

Gadis mungil itu tetap menunduk, dan wajahnya makin memerah.

(o.O)

_Jubah hitam… corak awan merah.._

'_Ini aneh…' _pikir Sasuke, _'Kenapa semua staff disini…'_

"Ehm, sori, lama nunggu ya?" Tanya Kakashi sambil merapikan kertas formulir di genggamannya.

"Ga juga." Jawab sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi ngerasa ada yang nowel-nowel kakinya, "Emm… Emm… Kakochi, Kyuubi bilang dia lapeeerr… dia pengen makan…" kata Naru sambil mengacung-acungkan bonekanya.

"Iya, Kyuubi sama Naru mau makan apa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"ES KRIM!!"

"T-I-D-A-K B-O-L-E-H." Balas Kakashi langsung.

Naruto cemberut.

"Udah deh, makan sup aja, jangan es krim, nanti kamu sakit." Tawar Sasuke, kemudian ia mengeluarkan kotak bekal Naru.

"Huh… yaudah deh, tapi Sasu-koi yang suapin ya!!"

Sasuke pasrah. Akhirnya dia nyuapin Naru, yang langsung semangat makannya.

Sasuke menyedok sup di kotak bekal itu, kemudian menyuap Naru, "Hm… nih, aaaaa."

Naru melahapnya cepat, "Yum! Sup ayamnya enaaaaak!!"

"Hohoho… sapa dulu yang buat…" kata Kakashi.

"Siapa?"

"Ibu Kurenai yang buka warteg sebelah rumah." Balas Kakashi polos.

"KIRAIN ELU!!" Sasuke rasanya udah pengen ngegebuk Kakashi pake bangku yang lagi dia dudukin.

Kakashi ketawa setan.

(o.O)

"Nah, sekarang Naru-chan masuk kelas dulu ya, aku sama Sasuke nunggu diluar." Kata Kakashi.

"Uhmm… tapi janji ya Kakochi ma Sasu-koi gak akan ninggalin Naru?"

"Iya."

Tapi Naru gak bergerak sedikit pun, melihat hal itu, Kakashi mendorongnya pelan, "Ayoo…"

Naruto cemberut, kemudian dengan langkah terpaksa dia masuk kelasnya.

WUZZZZZZ… Tiba-tiba seseorang menerobos mereka, ia lari dengan kecepatan maksimum.

"ANAK-ANAK, SORI BAPAK TELAAAAAAAAAT!!" katanya sambil terengah-engah, "Tadi bapak kan mandi, abis mandi bapak pake baju, abis pake baju, bapak ngaca, abis ngaca, bapak syok banget, soalnya keriputnya bapak tambah dalem, muka bapak yang tampan ini jadi keliatan tuaaaaa bangeeettt… karena gak terima, jadinya bapak pandangin terus deh kacanya… terus… SA… SASUKE!?" teriak guru itu tiba-tiba.

'_Aniki?? Kenapa dia ada disini??'_

"Aniki… sedang apa kau disini…" desis Sasuke. "Kau…."

Pria itu langsung memeluk Sasuke super erat, "YA AMPYUNNNN… DEDEKU!! MAAP YAH WAKTU ITU AKU NINGGALIN KAMU PAS KAMU LAGI EE DI WC UMUM." Katanya super Toa.

"………."

Itachi mengelus kepala adiknya, "Hiksu! Waktu itu pas kamu lagi ee, aku kan pengen ngebeliin tissue buat ngelap tangan kamu kalo kamu udah selese, tapi pas aku cari-cari tissuenya ga ada-ada! Yaudah deh aku naek bis, mau beli tissue di pasar, tapi aku malah tersesat! Aku malah nyasar ke kota lain, aku gat au jalan pulang. Akhirnya aku dipungut sama Pein, kepala sekolah TK ini, terus aku pindah ke kota ini. Tiap hari aku mikirin kamu, nyari-nyari kamu, Huhuhuhu… kamu kemana aja dedeku??" jelas Itachi panjang lebar sambil nangis Bombay.

'_Idiot. Baka aniki.'_

"Kukira aniki sengaja ninggalin."

"Ya gak mungkinlah!" seru Itachi mantap, "Selama ini kmu tinggal dimana Sasuke? Di negeri seberang?"

"Di kota ini."

"YA AMYUNNN… KO KITA GAK PERNAH KETEMU??"

"Aku jarang keluar rumah."

"Kamu tinggal sama siapa??"

Sasuke menunjuk Kakashi, "Dia bosku, aku tinggal sama dia."

Muka Itachi langsung berubah… Matanya jadi berkaca-kaca kayak di komik Candy-candy, "OH!! TUAN BERAMBUT PUTIH CAMPUR ABU-ABU!! TERIMAKASIH!!" katanya sambil mengecup-ngecup tangan Kakashi.

"!#!!&!!" Kakashi kaget, langsung dia ngelap-ngelap tangannya.

Itachi tidak memperdulikan Kakashi, "Sasuke, maukah kau tinggal bersamaku lagi? Menjalani kisah kakak beradik bersamaku? Menjalani hari yang indah berdua…."

"Enggak."

Itachi sweatdrop, "Jadi kamu maunya apa?"

"Sudahlah, aniki urus saja urusan aniki, biarkan aku hidup mandiri."

"Ta… tapi Sasuke? Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Enggak."

Itachi ngerti sifat adiknya, "Yaudah kalau begitu maumu, aku mau ngajar dulu. Kalian nganter siapa disini?" tanyanya mendadak kul.

"AKU!!" sahut Naru nimbrung, "Aku anaknya Sasu-koi!!"

"Sasuke… aku tidak menyangka…"

"Bukan! Dia bukan anakku!"

Mendegar hal itu, Naruto udah pasang muka mau nangis.

"Iya deh… dia anakku…"

Naruto tertawa senang (balita licik! Menggunakan kekuatan air mata! Hehe)

"Anak angkat tapinya." Tambah Sasuke cepat.

"Ohh… Yaudah, ayo kita masuk…" ajak Itachi lalu menggandeng Naru, "Ohya, Sasuke, nanti ceritakan padaku ya tentang apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini. Harus." Paksanya.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya itu, "Hn. Ya. Kapan-kapan."

(o.O)

**TBC…**

**Author: "Pfhew, akhirnya bs ngapdet juga."**

**Itachi: -ngegebuk author dari belakang-**

**Author: "OWIE…! Apa salah gw??"**

**Itachi: "Salah apa?" –ngaktifin sharingan- "Siapa bencong yang lu jadiin kakaknya Sasuke itu? Pake nama gw lagi."**

**Author: "Itu emang elu."**

**Itachi: "Grrr. Dasar author gebelek tak bermoral. Rasakan ini!" -masang kuda-kuda- "Jurus elang gigit besi!!"**

**Sasuke: -tiba2 muncul- "Aniki! …..STOP!!"**

**Itachi: "?"**

**Sasuke: "Kau mencuri hatiku.. hatiku…"**

**Itachi: "Tidak! My sweety little brother juga kau jadikan OOC begitu!"**

**Author: "Sori deh…"**

**Itachi: -cemberut-**

**Author: "Kyahahaha… maap yak buat yang ngepens sama Itachi, Itachinya jadi ga waras ky begonoh… Ehe. Oyap, buat yang udah mesen, Insya Allah bakalan muncul di chap selanjutnya, soalnya ICC mau ngadain ICE CREAM FAIR!! Hehehe. Pada dateng yah."**

**Review! :)**


	6. Ice Cream Fair

Ice Cream Fair At ICC

**A/N**: Gomen sangat apdetnya lama sekali… bagi yang ngerasa udah ngereview SEMUAnya ada di sini lho! :) (YAY! Reviewer eksis!) :p

Chapter ini ditujukan untuk memenuhi janji saia kepada reviewer, untuk selanjutnya, tidak ada lowongan OC lagi…. Hiks. Gomen, minna-san!

**Enjoy!**

--

"Ohh… Yaudah, ayo kita masuk…" ajak Itachi lalu menggandeng Naru, "Ohya, Sasuke, nanti ceritakan padaku ya tentang apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini. Harus." Paksanya.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya itu, "Hn. Ya. Kapan-kapan." Dengan itu, Itachi masuk kelas dan mulai mengajar.

"Oh ya Sasuke." Kata Kakashi tiba-tiba, "Ngomong2 pengunjung ICC agak berkurang belakangan ini. Karena itu aku mau ngadain ice cream fair!" -senyum senang-

"Hn." _'Terserah deh. Udah males mikirin apa2 lagi.' _Batin Sasuke pasrah.

**--**

**Ice Cream Fair At ICC!!  
**

Hari ini Sasuke dkk sibut sekali, karena ICC ngadain Ice Cream Fair, kayak yang udah dikasih tau Kakashi ke Sasuke.

Tema dresscodenya di acara ini adalah elegancy, jadi semua pelayan ato pengunjung pake dress ato buat cowonya tuxedo.

Tenten terlihat manis sekaligus anggun mengenakan dress pendek di atas lutut berwarna emas. Rambutya tetap di cepol, tapi kali ini dihias dengan pita berwarna emas juga. Ia menggunakan flat shoes berwarna kuning gading, yang mempermanis penampilannya yang simple. Bakalan ada yang suka nih…

Sai. Hari ini ia menggunakan tuxedo putih(yg sengaja dia biarkan terbuka jasnya), membuat ia terlihat menawan. Sebagai dalamannya, Sai memilih mengenakan kemeja hitam dan rompi dengan warna senada, serta dasi yang berwarna putih seperti warna tuxedonya. Ditambah sepatu pantofel hitam. Membuat cewek-cewek yang ngeliatnya langsung kelepek2.

Sasuke. Cocok dengan sifat emonya, hari ini Sasuke mengenakan tuxedo hitam plus kemeja abu-abu bergaris, tanpa dasi, kerah terbuka. Ditambah lagi dengan sepatu pantofel berwarna coklat tua, yang membuat ia keliatan keren.

Kakashi. Bos ICC yang satu ini orangnya emang santai, padahal dia yang nentuin tema elegancinya. Ia cuma mengenakan celana abu-abu, dan kemeja hitam, tanpa dasi, kerah terbuka, dan sepatu Vans berbahan kulit (tau kan yang mana?) warna putih. Kayaknya bakalan banyak yang nosebleed deh hari ini.

Eits… masi ada satu orang lagi yang ikutan berpartisipasi dalam acara ini, yaitu…. Our little cutie NARU-CHAN! (Naru di ajak Kakashi, soalnya dianggep bisa narik pengunjung yang banyak), Naru chan hari ini pake celana bahan putih, kemeja lengan panjang baby blue, yang serasi sama warna mata birunya, ditambah rompi bahan warna putih yang dikancing. Plus sepasang sepatu kets putih di kakinya. Pokoknya yang ngeliat pasti pada pengen meluk, soalnya Naru-chan itu huggable banget.

Tempat Ice Cream Fairnya indoor + outdoor ICC, tempatnya juga udah dihias sesuai tema.

Entah kenapa, pengunjung hari ini banyak sekali, terlihat dari tempat duduknya yang penuh.

Di meja 01, ada blacklicious(pake gaun lho!! Bukan tuxedo!! Hehe), Sabaku no Ghee, Ochamed, sama Sora Aburame. (dari jauh bisa kelihatan kalo blacklicious en Ghee berusaha menenangkan dua anak itu)

Di meja 02, ada kumpulan cewek2 yang terdiri dari .hoshi.na.chan, pink-violin, , naruchu-chan, en m4yura (keliatan semuanya lagi pada ngerumpiin pegawai ICC yang kece2. ehe)

Di meja 03, ada rEd-Ew, Karupin 69, en AkariShimai, lil-ecchan, AeroRange Uzumaki semuanya lagi pada misuh-misuh soalnya lama banget deh pelayannya!! Tapi mereka terhbur juga sih, pas ngeliat Naru-chan yang kawaii ituh.

Di meja 04, ada YuriStrawberry, Tiaisme, sama silver scorpious, yang lagi mendiskusikan masalah yaoi, apakah hubungan antara anak kecil dan siswa kelas satu SMA itu lazim? (Pas mereka ngeliat Sasuke dan Naruto), Sabaku no Ghee langsung nimbrung ke meja mereka.

Di meja 05, ada Sumeragi Varan, kallen-valentine, Yozora Ageha, ArtlsBang, en melissaastenten, yang lagi pada rebut-rebutan ngeliat menu ice creamnya(kali ini, menunya langsung ditaro d masing2 meja pelanggan, biar praktis)

Di meja 06, ada biaaulia, funsasaji1, dan PinkBlue Moonlight, miyu201, en Uchiha Yuki-chan, ma puteeChan. Semuanya lagi asik memperhatikan suasana Ice Cream Fair itu.

Di meja 07, ada seseorang yang duduk sendirian.

Di meja 08, ada Gaara en Neji yang bawa Hinata.

Hari ini, Gaara mengenakan celana hitam keabu-abuan, dengan kemeja warna maroon, dan jas yang berwarna sama dengan celananya, dia mengenakan dasi hitam yang ia sengaja longgarkan ikatannya. Sepatunya sepatu kanvas converse hitam.

Kalo Neji, hari ini dia mengenakan tuxedo biru tua, yang super rapih, plus sepatu putihnya. Oke banget deh. Kalo Hinata, dia memakai sundress warna putih dengan corak bunga matahari. Kawaaii desu ne! Ditambah falt shoes warna putih juga. Rambutnya diikat satu dengan pita warna putih.

(o.O)

**Kehancuran di meja 01 dan 02…**

Blacklicious: "Woi, mas! Mo pesen nih kita!"

Grup meja02: "Ho'oh nih!!"

Sai: (tergopoh-gopoh) "Maa… maaf anda mo pesan apa?... EH?? Bukannya kemaren kamu cowok ya??" (nunjuk blacklicious)

Blacklicious: "Gw cewek! Authornya aja tuh yang gelo."

(Author nyegir)

Sai: "Iya sih emang authornya rada imbisil, hati2 aja ya. Ngomong2 tapi kalo anda pake dress gini, anda kelihatan lebih manis lho." (senyum tulus)

Blacklicious: (blush) _'Pelayan ini baik amatt..'_

Naruchu: (ngegebrak meja tiba2)

Semua orang: (nengok ke arah naruchu)

Naruchu: (bawa2 gitar) JRENGGGG… "Dia milikku, bukan milikmu!!" (nunjuk Sai)

Blacklicious: (merasa ditantangin) "DIA UNTUKKUH BUKAN UNTUKMUUUU!!"

Ghee : _wah… nyolong adegan penpik gw noh…_

Hoshi.na.chan: "Kalian…! Hentikan!!"

Semua pengunjung nengok ke arah na.chan.

Tapi tatapan na-chan hanya tertuju pada seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya dari tadi, orang itu sedang menatapnya sekarang. Menatapnya seperti yang diakukan pengunjung lain.

Na.chan blushing, trus langsung balik duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Blacklicious en Naruchu :"WEEEKKKK!" (nyodorin lidah)

Sai: "A… anu… jadi kalian mau pesen apa?"

Pink violin: "Ahh… aku mau pesen!! Yang kayak kemaren ya!!"

Sai: "Waduh, yang kayak kemaren tuh yang mana ya?"

Pink violin: "YEHH… Aku kan pelanggan disini… masa ga apal…" (menggumam) "Pelayannya cakep tapi lemot…"

naruchu + blacklicious: (hard glare ke arah pink violin)

pink-violin: (meluk ghee) "Mama!!"

Ghee: (usap2) "Sabar yah." (buset, keibuan banget! Haha)

hoshi.na.chan: "Pusing…" (ngeliat Gaara) "Aduh… orang itu siapa ya? Tadi dia ngeliatin akunya gitu banget, jadi takut…"

Gaara: (merasa diperhatikan langsung nengok ke arah na-chan) "?"

na.chan: (memalingkan wajah) _"GYA!!"_

Ocha&Sora: (abis balik dari WC) "Kak na.chan kenapa?"

na.chan: (blush) "ENGGA!" (mengalihkan pembicaraan) "Mas, pesen es krim rasa apa aja deh! Yang penting enak!"

m4yuraa: "Hohoho… aku tau na.chan kenapa!"

na.chan: "Mayura!"

m4yuraa: "Orang itu ya?" (nunjuk Gaara) "emang keren sih…"

na.chan: "MAYURA!"

m4yuraa: "Adeuh… na.chan lop at the pirst sigt niii…"

na.chan: "MAYURA! STOP!!"

m4yuraa: "Heheh… iya deh… ngomong-ngomong aku pesen rasa es krim vanilla n coklat yap. Pake whip cream yang banyak…"

Ocha: "IK! IK! Ik juga mau! Ik pesen yang rasa kopi ya!"

Sora: "Pesen dong… rasa vanilla ya!"

pink-violin: "Huhu. Mayura… Ocha… Sora… kan aku duluan yang mesen…"

M, O, S: "HEHE…. MAAP GATAU…"

Ghee: "Ah, gue pesen green tea aja. Kalo pink-violin, dia banana split yang es krimnya coklat sama stoberi, coklatnya dua scoop yang stroberinya satu." (berdiri) "Gue ke kamar mandi dulu ya, semua.", "Kebelet nih." (pergi)

Blacklicious: "Iya, ohya, kalo gue pesen rasa raspberry, choco mint, rum raisin, vanilla oreo, ma choco chips… ya! kayak biasa!"

Naruchu: "Aku rasa coklat yah mas Sai…" (kedip2)

Blacklicious: "Loe kira Sayuti… dipanggil mas Sai…"

Naruchu: "Grrr!"

Mari kita tinggalkan meja 01 dan 02 karena mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya bertengkar…

(o.O)

**Kehancuran di meja 03 dan 04…**

Sasuke : "Maaf. Anda mau pesan apa?"

Naruto : (narik2 baju Sasuke) "Sasu-koi…"

Tiaisme&YuriStrawberry: _'YA AMPUN!! __INI DIA!!'_

Sasuke : "?"

Tiaisme : "Kamu lucu banget…!" (nyubit Naru) "Namanya siapa?"

YuriStrawberry : _'Aura UKEnya… kuat!' _(ngeliat Naru)

silver scorpious: _'ugh… aura semenya…' _(ngeliat Sasuke)

Naruto: "EHH? Emm… Naruto!" (senyum)

T&Y: (heavy nosebleed)

silver scorpious: (sweat drop)

Sasuke: "Naruto, ayo cepat duduk. Jangan ganggu aku lagi kerja."

Naruto: (pout) "Ta… tapi aku disuruh Kakochi kesini.."

AkariShimai: "KYAA! Lucu sekali!" (ikut mencubit pipi Naru) "Udah, gapapa kok dia disini.." (semua orang mengangguk kompak)

Karupin69: "Iya! Aku suka ngeliatnya!" (narsis bareng Naru) "Ayo dek. Senyum!"

Naruto mah yang udah dari sananya senyum mulu ya senyum aja.

AkariShimai: "Ah! Akari ikutan donk! Pengen difoto bareng Naru!" (nimbrung)

rEd-Ew: "Gue juga mau!!" (nimbrung) "Naru… imut…!"

Aerorange Uzumaki: "Mauuuuu…" (lompat ke Naru)

lil-ecchan: "IKUUUUTTT!"

Ahirnya semua orang pada foto2 bareng Naru. Naru udah kayak jumpa fans aja.

Sasuke: "O… oi… jadi kalian mau pesan apa??" (frustasi)

T&Y&S: (masih sibuk ngobrolin yaoi) "E…Eh…? Apa katamu seme?"

Sasuke: (glare) "Mau pesen apa??"

Tiaisme: "Saia mau es krim kacang goreng! YAY!"

Sasuke: "Maaf kita gak punya es krim semacam… yah… apalah itu namanya."

Tiaisme: "Nani?? Masa ga ada?" (kecewa)

Sasuke: (sigh) "Gimana kalo es krim goreng rasa kacang."

Tiaisme: "Hhh… Maksud saia itu dari tadi…" (mendengus)

Sasuke: _"Ta… tadi bukannya dia pesennya es krim kacang goreng!? Ah. Sudahlah.", _"Kalo anda?"

YuriStrawberry: _'Saya mau pesen es krim rasa rose, lavender, krisan, dibalur saus caramel di atas Naru yang ga pake baju…'. _"Saia pesen rasa coklat-strawberry aja."

silver scorpious: "Gw jus jambu aja. Pake es krim rasa jambu."

Sasuke: "OK. Kalian?"

rEd-Ew: "Tiramisu ya, pake taburan kacang almond sama saus coklat!"

Karupin69: "Bingung…" (ngelirik Naru) "Kalo adek sukanya es krim rasa apa??"

Naruto: "ORANGE!!"

Sasuke: _'Ukh… de javu.' _(inget chap satu?? Hehe)

Karupin69: "Yaudah! Aku itu aja!

AkariShimai: "Akari mau rasa blueberry! Akari suka banget blueberry!!"

AeroRange Uzumaki : "Pesen es krim quadpack espresso, ukuran sedang dengan butiran2 mint diatasnya…"

lil-ecchan: "Rootbeer! Pake floatnya ice cream vanilla ya!"

Sasuke: "Baiklah. Silahkan tunggu sebentar sampai es krimnya diantar."

Semuanya pun kembali sibuk mengkerubungi Naru…

Kakashi: "Fufufu… Naru memang aset yng bagus untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung…"

Tiba-tiba… Ghee yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi….

HUP!! Bruuukkk…

"Gyaaaaa!" Teriak Ghee yang secara tidak sengaja jatuh menimpa Kakashi, kok bisa nimpa Kakashi? Karena author maunya begitu… hehe. Kaga ding. Ghee jatuh karena tidak sengaja minginjak kaki Kakashi. "Maaf!" pekiknya.

"Ukhh…" Kakashi memengang perutnya, "Gak apa."

"Sakit ya?" Ghee membantu Kakashi berdiri.

Kakashi senyum, "Yah… gapapa! Udah pesen es krim?"

Ghee juga ikut tersenyum, "Udah kok." Ghee celingak-celinguk merasa ada yang memanggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Es krimnya udah di anter nih!" sahut Ocha ke Ghee.

"Ah. Selamat menikmati es krimnya ya." kata Kakashi ramah.

"I… iya." Balas Ghee kemudian beranjak ke tempat duduknya.

(o.O)

_Back to pengunjung…_

**Kehancuran di meja 05 dan 06…**

Sumeragi Varan: "Aku duluan yang ngeliat menunya!!"

kallen-valentine: "AKU!!"

Yozora Ageha: "SAYA!"

Artlsbang: "GUEEEE!"

melisaastenten: (sigh)

puteeChan: (ngeliat ke Sasuke) "Mas, pesen…!"

Sasuke: (dateng) _'Cih… kenapa harus gw yang nyatet pesenannya lagi?? Sialan tuh si Sai. Harusnya gw yang nyiapin es krimnya di dapur, bukan dia!' _(glare ke arah dapur)"Anda mau pesan apa?"

Naruto: (ngekor Sasuke) "Sasu-koi, jangan tinggalin Naru!!"

Sasuke: (sigh) "Terserah."

Sumeragi Varan: "Sasuke…. Aku mau 1 es krim cinta dengan taburan kasih sayang di atasnya…"

Sasuke: "Maaf. Kami tidak menjual yang seperti itu."

Sumeragi Varan: "Aku kan cuma bercanda!!" (sweat drop) "Errr… yah. Aku pesen es krim rasa pisang aja deh…"

kallen-vallentine: "Aku mau es krim serba coklat!! Dua scoop pake whip cream rasa coklat, ceri rasa coklat, coklat parut… sirop coklat…"

Yozoran Ageha: "Emm… Kalo aku mau mint-to-chococip!! Ya Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "Ya. Selanjutnya?"

Artlsbang: "rasa ODOL, yang rasa mint gitu! Pake daon mint ya! trus campur es krim coklat plus vanilla 2 scoop!"

mellisaastenten: "Aku es krim peach vanilla ya!!"

puteeChan: "Tiramisu ya!"

Sasuke: "Lalu?"

biaaulia: "Mm…mm… apa ya enaknya?? Aku mau orange float aja deh! Ada kan?"

Sasuke: "Yah… seperti yang bisa dilihat di menu…"

Miyu201: (membuka2 menu) "uhm… bingung!"

Uchiha Yuki Chan: "Eh2… Mau pesen juga dong…. Mmm… Rasa duren yah!!"

Sasuke: "Hmm." (nyatet)

funsasaji1: "Aku apa aja deh… Yang choco dough aja!"

PinkBlue Moonlight: "Mmm… pgn es krim vanilla… pake topping ya!"

miyu201: "Aku juga deh! Sama kayak PinkBlue Moonlight aja!"

Sasuke: "Yah, mohon ditunggu."

(o.O)

Naru yang udah merasa terzolimi oleh orang-orang langsung kapok ngikutin Sasuke lagi, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk balik ke mejanya Kakashi aja. Tadinya sih gitu. Sampai dia ngeliat Gaara. Naruto pun menghampirinya.

"Kak…" Naruto menarik-narik baju Gaara yang lagi diam meminum cola floatnya.

"?" Gaara bingung, kemudian melihat ke arah bawah dimana bajunya ditarik.

"Kakak, kakak temennya Sasu-koi ya?"

"Kamu siapa?" Gaara mendelik, "Sasu-koi?"

"ITU!" Naruto menunjuk ke Sasuke, "SASU-KOI!!"

"Ah. Maksudmu Sasuke..." Gaara menggangukkan kepalanya, pertanda ia mengerti, "Memang kamu siapanya Sasuke?"

"Anaknya! YAY!" serunya girang.

Gaara diem. Bingung dia.

'_Mungkin anak ini cuma bercanda. Lebih baik gw langsung tanyain ke Sasuke nanti.' _Batinnya. "Hm. Namamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!! Whoa, rasanya hari ini aku ngenalin namaku teruss…" protes Naruto.

Gaara tersenyum sedikit melihat bocah mungil itu, "Jadi? Apa masalahmu?"

Neji mengintip ke arah bawah, Ia bingung, Gaara lagi ngomong sama siapa sih?

"Ah! Naruto." Sapa Neji, "Hinata, ada Naru nih, katanya kamu mau ketemu kan?" tanyanya polos tanpa mengerti perasaan Hinata.

Hinata menunduk malu. Ketika Naruto mengintip ke arah meja Hinata untuk melihatnya, Hinata langsung pingsan.

"Mm? Dia kenapa sih??" Tanya Naru pada dirinya sendiri sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Gaara terdiam, menunggu jawaban dari Naru, Ia paling malas kalau harus menanyakan sesuatu berulang kali.

Mata biru Naru menangkap tatapan Gaara. "Ohya, aku kan belum tau nama kakak, kakak siapa??"

"Dia Gaara." Jawab Sasuke yang menghampiri mereka, "Kamu ngapain disini?"

"EHH?? Sejak kapan Sasu-koi disini??" pekiknya.

"Barusan." Balas Sasuke seadanya, "Sana, ke Kakashi dulu. Kamu belum makan kan?"

Naruto merengut, tapi dia tetep nurut dan sekarang lagi jalan ke tempatnya Kakashi.

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk disamping Gaara, Gaara menggeser bangkunya. Neji menyimak mereka.

"Gw butuh bantuan kalian." Omongan Sasuke tertahan sebentar, kemudian ia melanjutkannya lagi, "Tentang…. Identitas gw yang sebenarnya…"

(o.O)

**TBC….**

**runaway-dobe: "Merasa OOC?? Ketik 'REG (spasi) sialan lo apa2an gw di cerita ini jadi ancur kayak gitu!!' Kirim lewat review."**

**Sasuke: "Dasar bodoh."**

**runaway-dobe: "Hehe. Bercanda. Maaf yah kalo misalnya ada yang ga masuk ke ceritanya. Kalo pada masuk semua ke ceritanya sih syukur2... Ohya buat yang ga mesen es krimnya… walhasil jadi saya karang2 deh mesennya apa… maap yak kalo pesenennya ga sesuai sama yang diharapkan…" (pastinya!!)**

**Naruto: "Tetep baca ceritanya ya!" (huge grin)**

**runaway-dobe: "Ohya, buat yang udah setia membaca cerita ini, saia kasih cookies bentuk Naru ma Sasuke. YAY!" (ngasih cookies ke pembaca)**

**Ja! :)**


	7. Ring

A/N: (full power) Minna

**A/N**: (full power) Minna!! Lagi ada ide nih! Jadi mungkin lebih cepet ya ngapdetnya? Heheheh.

Oyah, maap bgt buat yang kemaren merasa bagiannya di cerita cuma dikit, ato OCC… hehehe. Abisnya saia kan bukan dukun ato peramal. ;P

Tapi sekali lagi maap yah… buat yang ngerasa bagiannya dikit juga… maap… abisnya nyempilinnya susah, kalo banyak2 takut yang laen ngerasa tersisih… mungkin ada beberapa yang lumayan banyak dialognya, itu berarti anda beruntung! Haha.

**Summary: **Sasuke, si penjual es krim hidup dengan tenang dengan semua kedok yang telah ditutupinya dengan baik, semuanya berubah sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang anak lelaki kecil berambut pirang...

**Warning: **OOC-ness(khususnya Itachi!) . No OC from now on… Hunnn…

**Enjoy reading!**

(o.O)

**At That Ice Cream Corner**

--

"EHH?? Sejak kapan Sasu-koi disini??" pekik Naruto.

"Barusan." Balas Sasuke seadanya, "Sana, ke Kakashi dulu. Kamu belum makan kan?"

Naruto merengut, tapi dia tetep nurut dan sekarang lagi jalan ke tempatnya Kakashi.

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk disamping Gaara, Gaara menggeser bangkunya. Neji menyimak mereka.

"Gw butuh bantuan kalian." Omongan Sasuke tertahan sebentar, kemudian ia melanjutkannya lagi, "Tentang identitas gw…. yang sebenarnya."

--

Gaara mendengus, matanya menatap malas ke luar jendela, "Loe kan udah lama mendem masalah ini." Ia memain-mainkan sedotannya, "Kenapa jadi dibahas lagi sekarang?"

"Gw yang ngusulin ini ke dia." Jelas Neji.

"…." Sasuke menyimak Gaara yang sepertinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Biasanya kan loe ngambil keputusan sendiri." Tambah Gaara tak lama. Ia masih asik memain-mainkan sedotannya dan menyendok es krim vanilla yang ada di cola floatnya menggunakan sedotan itu. Lalu menyuapkannya ke mulutnya sendiri.

Sasuke jengah, sekalinya dia minta dibantuin kenapa dia jadi ngerasa dipojokin begini?

"Jadi loe mau bantuin gw atau ngga?" tanyanya to the point.

"Iyalah, Sas." Jawab Neji yang jadi pihak penengah di masalah ini, "Apalagi yang ngusulin ini gw."

"Terus apa yang harus gw lakuin?" Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya yang ia rasa sudah tidak nyaman, kemudian meminum jus tomat yang dia bawa ke meja itu.

"Terus terang. Ke semuanya yang tau identitas palsu loe."

"Emangnya segampang itu? Masa tiba-tiba gw berdiri di podium trus teriak ke semua orang kalo gw ini penjual es krim?"

"Ya nggak gitu lah. Loe tuh pinter tapi bodoh ya?" ejek Gaara sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sasuke mendesis, "Sial." Keemudian ia meninju pelan bahu Gaara. Yang membuat si empunya bahu(?) tersenyum simpul.

"Gini, Sas. Gampangnya, nanti pas upacara pengalihan jabatan OSIS. Loe umumin ke semua, kalo loe tuh bukan yang seperti mereka bayangkan… Yah. Gimana loe juga sih mau ngejelasinnya kayak gimana." Usul Neji yang sedang membenarkan posisi Hinata yang tertidur di pangkuannya. **(A/N: Inget kan kalo Hinata pingsan gara-gara Naruto?)**

"Sasuke! Sialan loe enak-enakan ngobrol. Bantuin gw!" Sahut Tenten yang lagi ribet nyiapin es krim, tiba-tiba.

"Dia…" gumam Neji, "Siapa namanya?"

"Memang kenapa?"

Neji menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja." kemudian ia memandang ke arah Tenten sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. Muka Tenten langsung memerah, ia buang muka secepatnya.

Gaara terdiam. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik temannya yang mencurigakan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Neji lagi.

"Tenten."

"Oh."

Sekarang, Giliran Sai yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari jendela dapur dan menyumpahi Sasuke kalau dia tidak segera membantunya.

"Jadi gimana Sasuke?"

"Hn. Liat nanti saja." Kata Sasuke memutuskan. Kemudian ia membereskan meja tempat Gaara dan Neji karena mereka sudah selesai menyantap pesannan mereka. "Gw kerja dulu." Pamitnya.

"Ya." jawab Neji, Gaara hanya mengangguk.

(o.O)

"Fuh.. akhirnya Si Sasuke mau juga nyiapin es krimnya." Keluh Sai, "Wah, masih ada satu tamu yang belum di tanyain orderannya nih."

Sai mengahampiri wanita yang duduk sendirian di meja no.7 itu, yang mengenakan summer dress di atas lutut warna ungu lembut dan rambutnya diikat satu tinggi ke atas, menggunakan pita pink tua. Ia mengenakan high heels berwarna sama dengan pitanya.

"Maaf, anda mau pesan apa?" tanyanya ramah.

Wanita itu mendongak. Terlihat jelas bahwa mata birunya berkaca-kaca, "Hiks… aku… aku baru aja diputusin sama pacarku!! HUWAAAAA!!" tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"A… aduh… sabar yah. aduh, bingung gw." kata Sai menenangkan wanita itu. Kemudian ia mau tak mau duduk di sampingnya.

_Beberapa menit kemudian…_

"Pa… padahal aku… aku selalu nurutin maunya dia…" keluh wanita itu disela isakannya, "A… Aku selalu merhatiin dia… ta… tapi kayaknya dia ma… males sama aku. Ka… Katanya aku ke… keganjenan… HUWAAA!"

"Yah…" dengus Sai bingung.

Tiba-tiba… SROOOTT! Wanita itu membuang ingusnya semena-mena di tuxedo Sai.

"….." Sai melongo. Ia sangat kaget.

"Makasih." Kata cewek itu senyum, kemudian ia memfokuskan matanya yang sembap ke ID-card yang tersemat di dada kiri Sai, "Umm…. Sai?"

"Yah. Sama-sama." Balas Sai sambil terus memperhatikan cairan hijau kental yang menodai tuxedo putihnya dengan manis.

Tak lama, wanita itu menyadari Sai yang terus menerus menatap tuxedonya dengan perasaan tak percaya, "Hmmm? Ya ampun maaf ya!!" katanya sambil mengeluarkan tissue dan membasahinya, kemudian mengelap noda hijau di tuxedo Sai sampai bersih. Yah, walaupun terasa basah.

Sai tersenyum karena kebaikan wanita itu, "Tidak apa." Katanya sambil melepas jasnya, "Ini bisa dicuci, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu, nona?"

Wanita itu agak terkejut mendengar dirinya dipanggil nona, rona merah menghiasi pipinya sedikit, "Hm. Ino. Yamanaka Ino."

"Baiklah, nona Ino mau pesan apa?"

"Ah, jangan memanggilku nona! Cukup Ino saja."

Sai menurut, "Yah… Jadi… Ino mau pesan apa?"

"Aku… mau jus strawberry ya! Sama carrot cake. Disini jual cake juga kan?"

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar, pesanannya akan diantar." Jawab Sai sambil mencatat pesanan Ino, "Ohya, jangan sedih lagi ya." katanya sambil tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian ia berlalu.

Ino lagi-lagi merasakan sengatan tak biasa di pipinya, ia pun memegang pipinya itu. Panas. Perasaan apa ini?

_Di dapur..._

"Cie-cie!" ejek Tenten sambil melonjak senang di depan Sai, "Sai ngehibur cewek cantik rupanya…"

"Berisik ah. Dasar Neji." Balas Sai sambil menyiapkan gelas untuk jus strawberry Ino. Diam-diam pipinya bersemu merah. Tapi cepat-cepat Ia sembunyikan. Takut ketahuan Tenten yang ember soalnya.

Tenten berhenti melonjak, "EH?? Tau dari mana??" katanya setengah berteriak.

"Ya taulah. Jelas banget kalo loe suka dia. Apalagi pas tadi loe… tatap-tatapan! Ya kan…?" goda Sai sambil memasukkan potongan-potongan strawberry dan sedikit susu kental manis ke blender, kemudian memblendernya. Sambil menunggu jus itu halus, Sai menyiapkan piring kecil untuk carrot cake Ino.

"I..ih!" Tenten mendengus sebal, "Dasar… tuxedo ingus."

Karena sebal dengan Tenten yang ga ada capeknya, Sai akhirnya melempar tuxedonya yang telah dikotori oleh ingus tepat di wajah Tenten, "Makan tuh ingus!"

"Iyy! Sai! Loe tuh jorok ya." pekiknya sambil mengelap wajahnya cepat-cepat, dan melemparkan tuxedonya kembali ke Sai, tapi sayang, meleset. "Awas aja, ntar idup loe ga bakalan tenang gara-gara giniin gw." ancam Tenten.

Sai hanya mngengkat bahu, kemudian meletakkan pesanan Ino di nampan, "Emang gw takut? Bweeee!" cibirnya kemudian langsung berlari ke luar dapur.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar jelas seorang wanita yang meneriakkan nama Sai dengan sangat kencang.

(o.O)

Hari itu, semua pelanggan ICC puas dengan layanan pegawai-pegawainya. Walaupun ada yang OCC, tapi mereka tetap puas… **(ngarep!)**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7, Sasuke dkk membersihkan sekaligus membereskan café itu.

Sambil mengepel, Sai tidak henti-hentinya menggumamkan lagu 'Pandangan Pertama'nya RAN. Kalo Tenten, dia sibuk ngerekam Sai diem-diem pake kamera hapenya buat di sebarin disekolah mereka nanti.

Sasuke sih ga ambil peduli, dia tetap membereskan café itu dengan tekun, dibantu Naruto dan Kakashi.

(o.O)

_Malamnya…_

Naruto sudah mandi, seperti biasanya, kalau malam hari, Naruto selalu nonton di ruang TV. Biasanya sih ditemani Kakashi. Tapi karena Kakashi sedang mandi sekarang. Ia jadi nonton sendirian.

Biasanya lagi, kalau nonton, Naruto selalu nonton kartun di global TV, tapi karena kartunnya udah abis, dia iseng-iseng mindahin aja channelnya. Ia berhenti sampai menemukan channel TV yang menanyangkan sebuah sinetron yang berisi roman picisan.

Naruto terkesima melihat adegan-adegan di sinetron itu.

(o.O)

Sasuke membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang miring. Sekarang Ia sedang membaca novel yang ia pinjam dari Neji sambil tidur-tiduran… Sampai…

GLOMPS! Naruto lompat ke atas tubuh Sasuke.

"…!!" Sasuke terkejut, perutnya menegang karena tertindih.

"Naru mau jadi istri Sasu-koi!"

"Apa?"

"NARU MAU JADI ISTRI SASU-KOI!!" serunya diselingi tawa.

"……"

"Sasu-koi mau kan jadi suami Naru? Ini cincinnya!" Naruto mengeluarkan sebungkus makanan ringan berbentuk ring, mengambil satu cemilan itu, kemudian memakaikannya di jari Sasuke.

"……."

Tiba-tiba… HAUP!! Pakkun memakan ring yang ada di jari Sasuke. **(A/N: Pakkun, anjing Kakashi)**

"!!" Sasuke spontan menarik tangannya.

"PAKUUUUNN…!" omel Naru, "Kalo begini kan Naru jadi ga bisa ngelamar!"

Pakkun hanya menjilat-jilat tangannya, kemudian berputar-putar sebentar, dan akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet.

Naruto mendengus, "Kalau begini... Oh ya! Serealku kan ada hadiah cincinnya!" Naruto berlari ke dapur, tak lama, ia sudah kembali dengan napas tersengal-sengal, sambil membawa 2 kotak sereal, dan mengeluarkan isinya. "INI DIA!!"

Lagi-lagi ia lompat ke atas tubuh Sasuke dan menyematkan cincin itu di tangannya sendiri, dan mau melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke, Sasuke tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana… seperti abu yang tidak sempat… ehmm… yah begitulah…" katanya meniru adegan sinetron, dan mulai memasukkan cincin itu. Tapi…

Ga muat.

Mata Naru mulai berkaca-kaca, "Huweeee… Kenapa? Kenapa ngelamar itu susah??"

Sasuke menghela napasnya, meletakkan kacamatanya di nahkas samping tempat tidur, kemudian menggendong anak kecil itu.

"Tau dari mana puisi kayak gitu?" tanyanya.

"Hiks… Hiks… dari TV…. Hiks… Hiks…. Naru mau kembaran cincin sama Sasu-koi." Pintanya diselingi isakan.

"Sini. Cincinnya." Sasuke mengambil cincin yang tadinya mau di masukkan Naru ke jarinya, kemudian menyimpannya, "Nanti, kalau aku gajian. Aku belikan cincin yang sama." _'Daripada dia nangis lagi?' _batinnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naru dengan mata berbinar-binar. Air matanya sudah mengering, "Janji ya?"

Sasuke menganguk, "Jangan nangis lagi."

"Iya! Naru janji!"

Sasuke mendudukkan Naru di tempat tidur, "Untungnya bagimu, besok aku gajian. Sekarang, ayo tidur." Katanya.

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian dia menguap, lalu tak lama, ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai terpejam… "Selamat malam, Sasu-koi."

"Malam, Naru."

(o.O)

**TBC….**

Ga kerasa sekarang udah chapter 7… wew… btw, minna-san… makasih banyak yang udah mau sudi baca sampe sini, saya senang :)

btw, doakan saya yah buat UAS nanti. Wish me luck! :D

see ya! X3


End file.
